


В чужой шкуре

by Gavry, WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, ftm!Remus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019
Summary: Несмотря на возражения Северуса, Альбус нанимает Ремуса Люпина на должность преподавателя Защиты от Темных искусств. Когда Люпин появляется в Хогвартсе, старые тайны выходят на дневной свет, и некоторые из них принадлежат самому Северусу.





	1. Боггарт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vieraissa nahoissa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251720) by [toivomusluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu). 



До начала учебного года оставалась ровно неделя, когда Альбус созвал всех профессоров и объявил, что новым преподавателем Защиты от Темных искусств станет Люпин.

Новость была воспринята благожелательно. Ну еще бы! Те из профессоров, кто помнил Люпина студентом, одобрительно закивали, а кое-кто, как показалось Северусу, вздохнул с облегчением. Судя по всему, общее мнение заключалось в следующем: после двух предыдущих лет, завершившихся катастрофами, устанавливать планку слишком высоко не имело смысла. Люпин был еще не худшим вариантом.

Прислушиваясь к удовлетворенному бормотанию коллег, Северус почувствовал, как пристальный взгляд Минервы буравит его затылок. Ждет, как он отреагирует? Из чистого упрямства он заставил себя хранить полностью непроницаемое выражение, по опыту зная, что раньше или позже любопытство победит и Минерва непременно явится к нему с расспросами. С другой стороны… Северус мрачно подумал, что чем меньше людей будет знать о том крайне неприятном разговоре, который состоялся между ним и Альбусом несколько дней назад и касался Люпина, тем лучше.

Поскольку никто так и не высказался против, Альбус мастерски воспользовался воцарившейся в комнате атмосферой доброжелательности, поделившись с коллегами кое-какой информацией насчет нового преподавателя. На этот раз даже Северус не смог удержаться от удивленного взгляда, слыша, как Альбус с потрясающей откровенностью раскрывает окружающим секрет Люпина. Ему почему-то казалось, что Альбус в великой своей мудрости предпочтет об этом умолчать, как и о многом другом… Видимо, нет.

— Ученики, естественно, ничего не знают. Профессор Люпин сам решит, делиться ли ему этой информацией со студентами, — Альбус обвел комнату взглядом и добавил, сменив строгость директора на отцовскую заботу: — Я понимаю, что для некоторых из вас это стало сюрпризом. Хочу напомнить, что Хогвартс всегда был местом, где каждый может чувствовать себя в безопасности… Поэтому жду от вас как от преподавателей особой деликатности. Вы должны стать примером для учеников! Если кто-то из вас испытывает определенное… беспокойство, настоятельно прошу сначала побеседовать со мной.

Северус немного подождал, но Альбус явно не собирался больше ничего говорить. Наоборот, тот просто кивнул и вышел из кабинета, сославшись на незаконченные бумажные дела.

Едва за директором закрылась дверь, в комнате тут же раздался негромкий гул голосов. Сивилла, которую специально ради этой новости вызвали из башни, уже горячо доказывала кому-то, что, разумеется, предвидела все случившееся: «Как только увидела в хрустальном шаре нового человека, сразу стало ясно! Двойная аура, понимаете?». Сидящий на диване у окна Хагрид задумчиво чесал бороду. И слепому было видно, что полувеликан явно доволен: ему больше не придется быть единственным преподавателем сомнительной природы.

Поняв, что молчаливым наблюдением ничего не добьется, Минерва решительно протолкалась к нему. За последние тринадцать лет Северус решил для себя, что лучшей чертой Минервы, с его точки зрения, была привычка переходить сразу к делу без лишних рассусоливаний. Время от времени, хоть и не часто, эта ее прямота била и по нему тоже — вот как на этот раз.

— Ты знал, да? — требовательно прошептала Минерва, едва оказавшись рядом с ним.

— С чего ты взяла, что я обладаю информацией о личной жизни Люпина и его трудностях?

Минерва, ничуть не удивившись резкости ответа, задумчиво поджала губы.

— Вы вместе учились. Нет, я помню, вы с Ремусом вовсе не были близки, но… — Северус ничего не ответил, и она пристальнее вгляделась ему в лицо. — Тебя это беспокоит? Слова Альбуса?

— Почему меня должно это беспокоить? — Северус заставил себя равнодушно пожать плечами. — Интереснее другое: с какой стати Люпин решил вернуться именно сейчас.

— Постой-ка… Ты считаешь, это как-то связано с побегом Блэка?

Втайне благодарный за то, что они ушли от щекотливой темы оборотней, Северус фыркнул:

— Ну разумеется, связано! Или ты веришь в случайности? Либо Люпин попросил эту должность у Альбуса — что подозрительно само по себе, учитывая последние события. Либо Альбус четко знал, кого хочет видеть в качестве преподавателя Защиты, только вот с нами своими резонами не поделился.

— И эти резоны, само собой, никак не связаны с тем, что в прошлом году Защиту преподавал знаменитый на весь мир идиот, который чуть не стер память двум ученикам… А в позапрошлом — практически Сам-Знаешь-Кто. Так что год передышки нам явно не помешает. Знаешь, если то, о чем сказал Альбус, единственный скелет в шкафу у Люпина, его шкаф практически пуст.

Подобравшаяся к ним Сивилла спасла его от необходимости отвечать. Женщины завели горячий спор о том, стоит ли Минерве пить как можно больше чая, чтобы защититься от грядущей через несколько недель эпидемии простуды. Северус уставился на дверь, через которуюиз которой вышел Альбус.

По крайней мере, одно было ясно как день: Альбусу опять удалось сделать из него хранителя грязных секретов Люпина.

***

Люпин заявился на поезде вместе с учениками. Северус сначала удивился такому выбору, но потом до него дошли новости о случившейся на пути задержке, и все стало ясно. К тому моменту, когда Люпин в сопровождении Альбуса предстал перед коллегами, все уже считали его настоящим героем: слухи о том, что он прогнал дементора, успокоил напуганных учеников и накормил их шоколадом, расползлись по учительской, словно чума. Поппи Помфри, чуть ли не мурлыкая от удовольствия, первой поспешила пожать коллеге руку, да и Филиус выглядел так, словно вот-вот грохнется в обморок от неземного счастья.

Но самым довольным был державшийся на заднем плане Альбус. Один лишь вид его сияющих глаз убедил Северуса в том, что и на этот раз присутствовал точный расчет: кое-кто, способный справиться с ситуацией, должен был находиться в поезде и следить за поисками Блэка, и если кое-кто как следует себя проявит, это сломает лед между новым преподавателем и остальными учителями. Именно это сейчас и происходило -, прямо на глазах Северуса.

Сразу промелькнула мысль, что Люпин почти совсем не изменился, несмотря ни на что. Все те же короткие волосы, все те же глаза, напоминающие цветом осадок на дне колбы с зельем. Выступающий подбородок покрывала теперь короткая щетина, а голос, который спокойно отвечал на приветствия окружающих, звучал ниже, но был вполне узнаваем. Обманчивая мягкость, всегда так бесившая Северуса, никуда не делась, только теперь к ней добавилось общее ощущение бедности и потрепанности. Для кого-то другого выглядеть так было бы просто неприемлемо, но Люпин носил свои страдания, как королевскую корону… Краем глаза Северус заметил выражение лица Помоны, прямо-таки кричавшее о горячем желании немедленно усадить бедняжку за стол и не отпускать, пока он не наестся как следует.

Когда волна приветствий немного схлынула, у Люпина хватило наглости поймать взгляд стоящего позади всех Северуса и улыбнуться. Тот, застыв на месте, смотрел, как Люпин подходит, останавливается рядом, протягивает руку. Минерва как-то невзначай тоже оказалась рядом и заняла тактическую позицию слева — так, чтобы незаметно ткнуть Северуса острым локтем в бок, если тот вздумает выкинуть что-нибудь недостойное разумного взрослого человека? Все остальные тоже уставились на них с Люпином, как зрители на квиддичных трибунах, готовые вступиться за своего нового золотого мальчика.

Делать было нечего. Северус протянул руку навстречу ладони Люпина.

Как и все остальное, руки Люпина тоже лгали. Они казались худыми, почти хрупкими, но в рукопожатии таилась скрытая сила, резко контрастирующая с его изможденным видом. Пальцы, касавшиеся руки Северуса, были твердыми и мозолистыми, словно от какой-то непонятной работы, а вот о происхождении пересекавшего ладонь шрама можно было догадаться. Люпин снова послал ему эту свою идиотскую улыбку, несомненно, зная, что все в комнате затаили дыхание в ожидании:

— Северус.

Люпин не впервые называл его так, по имени, но прошлый раз был так давно, что Северус успел позабыть, как оно звучало.

— Люпин, — буркнул он в ответ, выдергивая руку.

Через плечо Люпина Северус разглядел сияющее искренней радостью лицо Дамблдора.

***

Всего через несколько дней Люпин совершенно непринужденно стал для всех просто Ремусом — чего, собственно, и добивался. Северус по опыту знал, что новое лицо в коллективе всегда вызывает интерес, но сейчас и речи не было о ползущих по углам слухах — в отличие от того же Хагрида, который на первом же уроке умудрился допустить, чтобы гиппогриф напал на Малфоя. Старшие преподаватели относились к Люпину, как к домашнему любимцу, даже Сивилла, вынырнув время от времени из транса, осведомлялась о его самочувствии.

Минерва снова заговорила с Северусом о Люпине, когда они однажды днем оказались в учительской вдвоем, ожидая начала следующего урока.

— Он выглядит таким одиноким, правда? Я имею в виду… Может быть, «одинокий» слишком сильно сказано, но ему явно нравится быть в обществе других людей,. — Минерва сделала глоток чая и добавила, как ни в чем не бывало: — Знаешь, мне кажется, ему сложно принять самого себя. А это делает людей одинокими.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Минерва давно уже покоилась бы в могиле. Северусу пришлось удовольствоваться тем, что он отвернулся и сосредоточился на раскрытом номере «Ежедневного Пророка».

— Ты права, — проронил он, перелистывая очередную страницу. — Почему бы тебе прямо сейчас не пойти и не поделиться своими мыслями с Люпином? Уверен, он будет в восторге от твоего, без сомнения, впечатляющего анализа.

Минерва и ухом не повела.

— Я много размышляла об этом в последнее время, — задумчиво сказала она. — Ты же понимаешь, мне тоже довелось сталкиваться с изменениями, которые до сих пор не всем по душе.

Северус, не удержавшись, оторвался от газеты и удивленно приподнял бровь:

— Ты сравниваешь свою анимагию с… с ситуацией Люпина?

Щеки Минервы залил легкий румянец.

— Ну, разумеется, не в этом смысле! Но как ты знаешь, я стала заниматься анимагией еще в юности и… Помню, как в самом начале было порой трудно различить, где заканчиваюсь я и начинается кошка. Собственное тело казалось чужим, понимаешь, что я имею в виду? Так что… Да, думаю, у нас с Ремусом много общего.

Газетный лист угрожающе зашуршал, сминаясь в кулаке.

— И тем не менее, — процедил Северус сквозь сжатые зубы, — я не понимаю, почему ты говоришь об этом со мной.

На этот раз пришла очередь Минервы отводить взгляд, сосредоточенно помешивая ложечкой чай.

— Я не могла не заметить, что вы двое не сказали друг другу ни слова с самого понедельника — а ведь прошло уже три дня. Просто подумалось: если бы ты попытался посмотреть на все с точки зрения Ремуса…

— А с какой точки зрения смотришь ты? Сама же сказала, у Люпина весьма… своеобразная история, так что будь добра, выражайся яснее в своих намеках.

— То, что случилось, было так давно! Вы оба стали другими.

— Особенно Люпин. Без сомнения.

— Северус!

Минерва округлила от возмущения глаза, но у Северуса кончилось терпение. Он сложил газету и быстро вышел из учительской, ожидая, что Минерва его остановит. Не остановила. Он понимал, конечно, что бесконечно избегать Люпина теперь, когда они в одном замке, не выйдет — но собирался приложить все усилия.

До начала следующей совместной пары Гриффиндора и Слизерина еще оставалось немного времени. Северус бесцельно бродил по коридорам, снял по пути баллы с хаффлпаффлцев, галдевших возле библиотеки, потом снова шагал. Ноги сами привели его на третий этаж, в Зал трофеев.

Оставленных на отработку учеников поджидали бесчисленные кубки и гравированные таблички. Северус шел мимо них, прямо к видавшему лучшие дни книжному шкафу, где, как он знал, хранились альбомы со старыми фотографиями. Отыскав нужный год, он вытащил толстую книгу в кожаном переплете, в которой были портреты всех хогвартских старост, и принялся перелистывать страницы. Вот оно!

«Старосты Гриффиндора, 1975 год». Человек на колдографии явно ощущал себя не слишком комфортно. Опущенные плечи и слишком большая мантия практически скрывали значок старосты на груди.

Морли, оказавшийся на той же колдографии, явно не знал, как относиться к коллеге. Камера навеки запечатлела момент, когда Морли протягивал руку, собираясь обнять сгорбившуюся рядом фигуру за плечи, но, явно передумав, тут же отодвигался.

Откуда-то из глубин памяти выплыл обрывок давнего разговора с Лили, как раз в самом начале седьмого курса. Они практически не разговаривали к тому времени, но Северус собрал всю свою смелость и подошел к ней, чтобы поздравить. Лили вежливо поблагодарила, а потом добавила, как бы в шутку: «Думаю, Дамблдор назначил меня, потому что для нашей предыдущей старосты это было бы слишком неудобно».

Северус слегка удивился ее словам, но потом отодвинул их в дальний угол сознания, решив, что Люпин просто не хочет больше отвечать за выходки дружков. Джеймс Поттер, тоже ставший старостой, избытком совести не страдал. Но теперь, зная то, что не знал тогда, Северус снова задумался: что же все-таки имела в виду Лили много лет назад?

Надпись над фотографией гласила: _«Старосты Томас Морли и Ребекка Люпин»_.

***

Лили, разумеется, познакомилась с ней первой — они спали в одной спальне. В первый год Северус и Лили, хоть и учились на разных факультетах, часто сидели вместе во время обеда, а через несколько дней Лили притащила за собой Ребекку Люпин. Не успели они провести вместе пяти минут, как Лили упорхнула к кому-то из знакомых на другой конец зала, оставив Северуса и Ребекку тупо смотреть друг на друга.

Оба сразу же заметили поношенные мантии своего визави, но если мантия Северуса была потрепанной и расходилась по шву, то на мантии Люпин все дыры были аккуратно заштопаны. Даже если бы им не предстояла невидимая и жестокая борьба за внимание Лили, Северус готов был возненавидеть Ребекку уже за эти с явной любовью наложенные стежки.

В конце концов бороться друг с другом им пришлось гораздо меньше, чем ждал Северус — судя по всему, по той простой причине, что они не могли себе этого позволить. В отличие от Лили, которая всегда оказывалась в центре внимания, они с Люпин были практически невидимками. Или, скорее, только они двое и замечали друг друга. Люпин была тихой и замкнутой и каждый раз удивлялась, когда кто-нибудь заговаривал с ней. Гораздо позже Северус пришел к ошеломляющему своей неожиданностью выводу, что это наверняка было связано с одиноким детством (вполне возможно, данный вывод объяснялся известной поговоркой о видящих друг друга рыбаках).

Их так называемая дружба продлилась всего три месяца и была настолько невнятной, что впоследствии просто стерлась из коллективной памяти. За эти недели он узнал, что мать Люпин постоянно болела, да и она сама находилась в Ббольничном крыле куда чаще, чем кто-либо из учеников. Северус удивлялся этому, пока Лили не просветила его насчет биологических проблем, с которыми регулярно сталкиваются все девочки. Еще он узнал, что Люпин ничего не смыслит в зельях, зато хорошо разбирается в чарах, любит читать — и терпеть не может, когда ее называют по имени.

Как бы незначительны ни были все эти факты, Северус провел немало бессонных ночей, пытаясь сообразить, что знает о нем Люпин — и о чем может рассказать Поттеру и Блэку. Разумеется, больше всех о нем знала Лили, но почему-то именно Люпин казалась слабым звеном, как будто она владела секретом, о котором он и сам не подозревал.

В один прекрасный день перед рождественскими каникулами Люпин появилась в столовой в компании двух громогласных гриффиндорцев, за которыми хвостом тащился еще один. Напряжение между Северусом и парочкой Поттер-Блэк еще не успело перерасти в настоящую войну, но он хорошо запомнил их насмешки в «Хогвартс-экспрессе». Северус до сих пор не знал, что свело Люпин с ее новыми друзьями: то ли она сама сделала первый шаг, то ли Поттер самозванным рыцарем бросился ее защищать, когда кто-то в очередной раз прошелся по ее отсутствующей женственности. В любом случае, Северусу этого хватило, чтобы их с Люпин редкие встречи, когда они вместе готовились к урокам или играли в плюй-камни, сошли на нет. За несколько лет оба научились очень хорошо притворяться, что никаких встреч никогда и не было.

Вплоть до четвертого курса Люпин была просто девчонкой в слишком просторных мантиях и со слишком короткой стрижкой, которую дежурные в коридорах часто принимали за мальчишку. Когда в дело вступили гормоны, из-за которых каждый чувствовал себя как минимум странно, Люпин порой выглядела на совместных занятиях так, словно готова выдраться из собственной кожи. В то же самое время у поттеровской шайки началась какая-то странная полоса невезения. Сначала Люпин явилась на урок с неровно выстриженной головой в сопровождении полного сожалений Блэка, который рассказывал всем и каждому, как случайно подпалил ей волосы, и их пришлось остричь. Потом Петтигрю попытался вынести из Ббольничного крыла сумку с бинтами, а когда Помфри поймала его, принялся жаловаться на вывихнутую лодыжку. А Поттер умудрился свалиться в обморок от переутомления на уроке Ухода за магическими существами как раз тогда, когда Люпин вместе с другими девчонками должна была подойти к единорогу, опасному для мальчишек.

Северус к тому времени окончательно сделался для гриффиндорской четверки врагом номер один, но странная аура безнадежности, исходившая от Люпин, не могла его не заинтересовать. Пытаясь выяснить, какого черта вообще происходит, он принялся невольно следить за ней, замечая, где она, с кем и что делает. Отдельно его радовала мысль, что он сможет донести учителям, если поймает Поттера и Блэка на каких-нибудь грязных делишках.

Потом настал тот памятный день, когда Северус услышал разговор Блэка и Петтигрю — нисколько не заботясь о посторонних ушах, они громко обсуждали, когда лучше встретиться в коридоре под Гремучей Ивой. Речь шла о «проблеме» Люпин, и со свойственной большинству шестнадцатилетних блестящей логикой Северус, разумеется, решил за ними проследить.

Конец стал историей, состоящей из заполнившего тесный коридор рычания, которое еще много лет слышалось ему в ночных кошмарах, поттеровского так называемого героизма и разговора с Альбусом Дамблдором, который заставилзаставившим Северуса пообещать, что тот не выдаст секрет Люпин.

***

Северусу удавалось более или менее избегать Люпина всю первую неделю, пока по школьным коридорам не принялись циркулировать упорные слухи о боггарте Лонгботтома. О том, чью именно форму он принял — и в каком виде.

Можно было расспросить Малфоя, который, несмотря на недавний досадный инцидент, явно был в курсе всех сплетен, но Северус решил, что оно того не стоит. Если долетевшие до него отголоски слухов были правдой, говорить об этом с Малфоем точно не стоило. Так что после уроков он загнал в угол одну из своих пятикурсниц, младшая сестра которой, как он знал, училась на одном потоке с Поттером и Лонгботтомом. Та выглядела так, словно была готова схватить с ближайшей полки флакон с чем-нибудь поядовитее и осушить одним глотком, лишь бы ничего не рассказывать декану, но в конце концов, не отрывая смущенного взгляда от носков собственных ботинок, открыла ему правду.

Отпустив наконец бледную как полотно студентку, Северус отправился на второй этаж, постучал в дверь кабинета Люпина и, не дожидаясь ответа, распахнул дверь. Люпин сидел за столом и разглядывал что-то похожее на карту.

— А, Северус! — спокойно сказал он, как будто Северус не ворвался в его кабинет, грохнув дверью о стену. — Чем могу быть полезен? Ты садись…

Северус столь любезное приглашение, естественно, проигнорировал.

— Что, позволь спросить, ты творишь?

Люпин бросил быстрый взгляд на карту, потом снова посмотрел на него и пожал плечами. Между его сдвинутых бровей появилась морщинка, показавшаяся Северусу слегка — или не слегка — надуманной.

— Прости, я не очень понимаю, что ты…

— До меня дошли кое-какие слухи, — перебил Северус, и каждое его слово падало острой льдинкой, — о твоем уроке. Сегодня днем. Третий курс Гриффиндора. В учительской…

Люпин, следовало отдать ему должное, идеально владел собой. Он понимающе прищелкнул языком:

— А, ты об этом! — Северусу показалось, что он разглядел промелькнувшую в глазах Люпина насмешку, которая тут же сменилось псевдосочувствием. — Слухи, судя по всему, распространяются так же быстро, как раньше. Мне жаль, что на этот раз они коснулись тебя.

Это стало последней каплей. Шагнув вперед, Северус тяжело оперся о разделяющий его и Люпина стол.

— Забавно… — как можно мягче сказал он. — Я почему-то думал, что ты — последний, кому такое переодевание покажется смешным.

Северус с удовольствием смотрел, как последние следы улыбки исчезают с лица Люпина.

— Могу тебя уверить, что отношусь к… к подобным вещам исключительно серьезно.

— В таком случае, ты выбрал весьма странный способ показать свою серьезность.

— Наблюдая, как ученики смеются над мужчиной в женской одежде? Действительно. Как эгоистично с моей стороны…

Догадавшись, к чему клонит собеседник, Северус раздраженно дернул плечом. Ну да, никто не мог судить Люпина строже, чем сам Люпин!

— В следующий раз, — холодно произнес он, — когда решишь использовать урок в качестве очередного сеанса самобичевания, буду очень признателен, если ты не станешь втягивать в это меня.

Приподнявшаяся бровь Люпина как бы намекала, что не он один привносит нечто личное в процесс преподавания. Однако обвинять Северус в лицемерии тот не стал.

— Но если бы я не сделал того, в чем ты меня сейчас обвиняешь, ученики недоумевали бы, за что именно ты так ненавидишь меня. А у тебя не было бы предлога прийти сюда и все мне высказать. Теперь же никто не удивится, что мы не слишком ладим… И потом, мы все равно поссорились бы, так уж лучше сделать это сразу,. — Люпин откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. — У тебя ко мне еще какое-то дело? Предлагаю обсудить все прямо сейчас, чтобы больше не пришлось к этому возвращаться, и заняться чем-нибудь более продуктивным.

Впервые Люпину удалось удивить его. Оказывается, тот изменился не только внешне — самая большая разница между Люпином прошлого и тем, кто сидел перед ним сейчас, состояла во внезапной, совершенно неожиданной для Северуса прямоте. Конечно, такая прямота вполне могла быть результатом интриги и тонкого расчета, но в этот раз Люпин, кажется, решил нести ответственность за свои поступки сам. Может быть, потому, что больше никого не осталось.

— С чего ты решил, что твоя персона меня интересует? — спросил Северус, повторяя вслух то, что твердил сам себе в последние дни.

Люпин пожал плечами:

— Моя персона обычно вызывает… интерес. Сложно представить, что ты так уж отличаешься от остальных.

— Может быть, тебе стоит меньше о себе воображать, а, Люпин? —

Северус был очень доволен своим ответом и реакцией на него — пока не вспомнил еще кое-что: — Размеры.

Люпин снова ухмыльнулся — широкой, хотя и слегка недоуменной ухмылкой:

— Что, прости?

— Мне нужны твои размеры. Альбус рассказал, как именно ему удалось заполучить столь ценного сотрудника — и чтобы сделать аконитовое зелье максимально эффективным, мне нужно знать как минимум вес и рост того, кому оно предназначено.

Хотя он старался, чтобы слова прозвучали как можно профессиональнее, Люпина они почему-то развеселили:

— Да, конечно, — с деланной невинностью согласился тот. — Этих мерок будет достаточно, или…

— Для лучшего результата не помешало бы измерить еще и твоего _зверя_ … Но, думаю, его я помню достаточно хорошо.

Люпин ничего не ответил, так что Северус решил, что последнее слово осталось за ним, и вышел из кабинета.

***

Печальная правда состояла в том, что ему действительно было _интересно_.

Поттер и Блэк всегда относились к Люпину — тогда еще к Люпин — как к парню. Особенно старался Блэк, который то и дело принимался громогласно хвалить приятеля, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках несогласных. Что же до Петтигрю, то его мнение для Северуса мало что значило. Но, судя по выражению его лица (которое Поттер и Блэк, разумеется, игнорировали), тот был практически счастлив, что один из членов четверки чувствовал себя еще более жалким, чем он сам.

Люпин же никак не давала — или все-таки не давал? — понять, как именно нужно к нему или к ней обращаться, не поправляя учителей и не требуя перевести ее в другую спальню. Единственными признаками бушевавшеий внутри бури были едва заметные перемены во внешности и хор троих дружков, которые выдвигали всем остальным свои требования.

С их выпускного прошло пятнадцать лет. Поттер и Петтигрю были мертвы, сбежавший из тюрьмы Блэк скрывался непонятно где, а Люпин прошествовал обратно в Хогвартс, уверенный в себе и в том, кем именно является. Только Северус никак не мог изгнать из памяти образ коротко стриженой девчонки, которая почти никогда не повышала голоса, чтобы не сорваться на фальцет.

Северус невольно спрашивал себя, как, когда и сколько именно раз Люпин еще выдернет, фигурально выражаясь, ковер из-под его ног.


	2. Болотный фонарик

Если Северус рассчитывал, что после состоявшейся перепалки Люпин перестанет притворяться его старым добрым знакомым, ему пришлось разочароваться. Очень горько. Спустя несколько дней в кабинете его ждали исписанный аккуратным почерком пергамент — рост, вес и остальные нужные для зелья данные — и бутылка вина, которая, как предположил Северус, должна была возместить благодарность. Люпин завел идиотскую привычку каждое утро за завтраком радостно приветствовать Северуса, совершенно не обращая внимания на пронзительные взгляды, которые тот посылал в его сторону поверх тарелки с едой.

Было бы гораздо проще, если бы Северусу удалось просто забыть о существовании Люпина и притвориться, что такого человека в его жизни не было и нет. Проще сказать, чем сделать, к сожалению: наблюдение за окружающими давно стало частью его натуры, получалось как бы само собой. Кто-то мог бы назвать это последствием долгого одиночества и привычки смотреть на все со стороны, но сам Северус нисколько не сомневался: в нем говоряит опыт и здоровая подозрительность двойного агента. Если он будет все знать заранее, никто не сможет застать его врасплох.

Так что он был абсолютно уверен — между появлением Люпина и побегом Блэка есть связь. Он просто пока ее не нащупал, но это ничего не значило. Связь была, и признание неоспоримого факта ее наличия уже сейчас могло избавить его от множества неприятностей в будущем. Благодаря своим навыкам окклюменции он обычно чувствовал, лгут ему или нет, хотя и не всегда мог распознать детали без специального заклинания. Люпин, производя впечатление честного и открытого человека, был, что называется, «вещью в себе» и хорошо научился скрывать свои истинные намерения и мысли. Но с первого же мгновения Северу готов был поспорить на что угодно: Люпин что-то скрывает! Это знание висело перед новым преподавателем, словно невидимый щит — его мог заметить каждый, кто знал, как и куда смотреть, но никто не мог увидеть то, что за ним скрывалось. Северус пока сам не понимал до конца, связаны его подозрения с комплексами Люпина или с защитой Блэка, но, поразмыслив, решил, что второе более вероятно.

***

Как-то в пятницу Северус пришел на обед пораньше, стараясь избежать неприятной компании. Разумеется, пять минут спустя на соседний стул опустился Люпин. Но тот, к счастью, не стал заводить с ним идиотскую беседу, а удовольствовался кивком и, примостив какую-то непонятную бумажку возле кувшина с водой, принялся разрезать картошку. Северус воспользовался случаем и рассмотрел бумажку: та самая карта, которую Люпин в тот раз изучал у себя в кабинете.

Когда Люпин закончил с картошкой, Северус уже успел отвести взгляд от карты и снова уткнуться в собственную тарелку. Они ели в молчании, пока Люпин не вообразил, что запас вежливости на сегодняшний день исчерпан.

— Кстати… Ты не мог бы мне помочь? — не дожидаясь ответа, он указал на карту. — Хагрид говорит, к западу от замка есть большое болото. Ты знаешь, где?

Вопросительно подняв бровь, Северус молча ткнул вилкой в место на карте.

— Я собирался прогуляться туда в выходные, посмотреть, не удастся ли поймать для урока болотного фонарника.

Взвесив «за» и «против», Северус принял решение:

— Надеюсь, ты не станешь возражать против моей компании? — и когда теперь уже бровь Люпина поползла вверх, почти до поседевших раньше времени волос, спокойно продолжил: — В это время на болоте цветет одно растение… Я как раз намеревался сходить за ним, оно мне нужно для зелий.

Болото, расположенное недалеко от школы, и странное желание Люпина там шляться наводили на определенные мысли. Идеальное место, где можно спрятаться! Где может спрятаться Блэк. Так что, если отправиться туда, можно будет поискать следы и присмотреться к поведению Люпина. Доказательства должны найтись обязательно!

Правда, Люпин не давал ни малейшего повода к подозрению. Наоборот, радость, с которой он встретил предложение Северуса, была даже какой-то… пугающей.

***

Большинство магических существ интересовали его только в качестве источника ингредиентов для того или иного зелья, исключая разве что тех из них, которых изучали на уроках Ззащиты от Ттемных искусств. Так что Северус помнил еще со школьных времен: легче всего поймать болотного фонарника на рассвете, потому что свет после ночной темноты делает их слабее. Требование Люпина встретиться как раз перед восходом солнца недалеко от теплицы явно имело смысл. На следующее утро Северус, вырядившись в подходящую для лазанья по болотам старую мантию, направился к теплице.

Люпин соизволил явиться через пять минут, все еще позевывая и шлепая по мокрой траве. В одной руке он держал клетку для болотного фонарника, в другой — резиновые сапоги, точно такие же, как и у него на ногах. Пожелав Северусу доброго утра и получив в ответ короткое хмыканье, Люпин протянул сапоги.

— Я говорил с Помоной о нашей прогулке, и она сказала, что после недавних дождей на болоте может быть много воды. Вот, разрешила воспользоваться. Держи!

На долю секунду Северус задумался, какого черта он вообще делает. Потом решил, что благодаря выходке Лонгботтома его видели в гораздо более странном облике, и натянул сапоги. К счастью, ему досталась черная пара, а не синяя, как у Люпина.

Покончив с сапогами и положив собственные ботинки в сумку, Северус наткнулся на прямой взгляд Люпина. Вместо насмешки в серых глазах светилось скорее любопытство, и Северус слишком поздно понял, что это тоже был тест: резиновые сапоги никогда не пользовались популярностью у волшебников, оставаясь признаком принадлежности к маггловскому миру. Он не знал, какую именно часть их общей истории поведала Люпину Лили — или это он сам проболтался, позволил думать о себе определенным образом? В любом случае, сейчас, с этими дурацкими сапогами, он себя выдал с головой.

— Надеюсь, подойдут, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал Люпин. — У меня, знаешь, очень маленький размер ноги.

«Для мужчины», — мысленно закончил Северус и добавил вслух:

— Нам нужно успеть до рассвета, помнишь?

Прежде всего им пришлось миновать охраняющих ворота дементоров. Чем ближе они подходили, тем холоднее становился предутренний воздух и тем сильнее сжимал губы Люпин — зрелище, которым в другое время Северус с удовольствием полюбовался бы. Если бы сам сейчас не старался изо всех сил не поддаться панике.

Когда они проходили мимо статуй крылатых вепрей, два охранника принялись беззвучно кружить рядом. Северус почти ждал, что Люпин продемонстрирует свое искусство, как тогда, в поезде, но, к его удивлению, тот ничего не сделал. Ему пришлось самому убеждать дементоров, что ни один из них не был Блэком, и, кроме того, они двигались _от_ Поттера, а не к нему. В конце концов им удалось продолжить путь.

Они молча шагали бок о бок по ведущей к Хогсмиду тропинке, потом Люпин вдруг остановился. Обернувшись, Северус увидел его белое, как лист бумаги, лицо.

— Пожалуй, пора научиться думать дважды, где я хожу и с кем, — еле слышно пробормотал тот, но прежде, чем Северус успел хоть как-то отреагировать, продолжил: — Если ты уже был на том болоте, может, аппарируешь нас на какую-нибудь безопасную кочку? Не хотелось бы по пояс провалиться в промоину.

Северус взвесил это предложение, но, как ни старался, не мог найти в нем ничего странного. Так что он не слишком охотно подставил Люпину локоть, за который тот с готовностью ухватился, как будто привык путешествовать так с кем-то еще. Северус заставил себя сосредоточиться, и мгновение спустя они уже стояли по щиколотку в грязи, а вокруг простиралось бесконечное бурое болото с торчащими кое-где чахлыми искореженными деревцами. Все бурлило, булькало и шевелилось, воздух, наполненный болотными газами, застревал в горле, и, оглянувшись вокруг, Северус мысленно признал правоту Помоны. По сравнению с прошлым разом воды стало значительно больше, она хлюпала под ногами, вздувалась вонючими пузырями и холодила ступни. Если Блэк действительно прячется где-то здесь, его представление о комфорте весьма изменилось… после Азкабана.

На этой болотистой равнине Люпину было просто некуда скрыться, так что Северус без особых колебаний оставил его одного, едва заметил чуть поодаль знакомые перистые листья. Он почти не соврал: кое-какие ингредиенты действительно подходили к концу, хотя проще было послать заказ напрямую продавцу, как обычно. С другой стороны, теперь в Хогвартсе был Люпин, из-за которого драгоценные запасы Северуса опустошались гораздо быстрее, чем раньше. Он вытащил из кармана перчатки и наклонился над покрытой синими цветами кочкой. Аконит лучше всего собирать на рассвете — азы, известные каждому зельевару.

Когда Северус вернулся к Люпину, на самом краю неба появился тоненький краешек восходящего солнца. В первых утренних лучах худое лицо оборотня казалось совсем молодым и словно сияло каким-то особым, внутренним светом. Первые лучи солнца рисовали на лице глубокие тени и подчеркивали его вечную щетину и в то же время выделяли другие, женственные черты, которые обычно терялись в полумраке Хогвартса — густые длинные ресницы, идеальный изгиб пухлой нижней губы. Но больше всего Люпин, пристально всматривающийся в бескрайнее болото в поисках малейших признаков фонарника, сейчас напоминал свою четвероногую версию.

В конце концов именно Люпин разрушил иллюзию.

— Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь? — и, увидев выражение лица Северуса, поспешил добавить: — Они могут прийти на звук наших голосов, чтобы потом заманить нас с тобой в болото.

— Я в курсе, что делают фонарники, — прошипел Северус в ответ. Тишина, вызванная его репликой, длилась всего несколько мгновений, а потом он решил уточнить: — Поговорим о чем?

Усевшись на кочку, Люпин пожал плечами, с которых свисал потрепанный плащ:

— О чем волшебники — или коллеги — вообще разговаривают?

— И правда, о чем.

— Я на самом деле вполне серьезно спрашиваю. В последние годы я, знаешь ли, мало имел с ними дело.

Северус оглянулся, с недоверием смотря на Люпина, который все так же не отрывал глаз от болота.

— С коллегами или с волшебниками?

— И с теми, и с другими, — в голосе Люпина прорезалась горькая нотка. — После войны я решил, что такому, как я, будет легче найти работу среди магглов. Но потом в газетах появились панические статьи насчет эпидемии, а вскоре после этого к власти пришла Тэтчер и ее консерваторы, и выяснилось, что места для нас там тоже не оказалось. Грех был иным, а клеймо тем же. Вернувшись в Хогвартс, я смог избавиться хотя бы от одной лжи.

Северус хотел было заметить, что на самом деле Люпин не сделал и этого: кроме Альбуса, Минервы, Поппи и его самого никто не знал об оборотничестве нового профессора. Ученики знали еще меньше. Рано или поздно кто-то из старшего поколения, помнящего Люпина в школьные годы, что-нибудь сболтнет, и тогда никакие трюки не помогут директору справиться с лавиной слухов. Представления волшебников о том, как должны выглядеть и вести себя мужчины и женщины, были более разнообразны, чем у магглов, и предоставляли больше свободы, но тем не менее за внешней раскрепощенностью скрывались все те же консервативные ценности. Ни один родитель не позволит, чтобы его детей учил человек, настолько отличающийся от нормы. Какой пример это подает молодежи? Семья — вот истинная опора общества, так что Люпин и без своей ежемесячной проблемы был ходячим источником заразы.

В конце концов Северус решил промолчать. Если Люпин хотел обманывать сам себя, это было не его проблемой. И, разумеется, Люпин воспользовался моментом, чтобы добавить:

— На самом деле, во всем этом есть определенная ирония. Будь то транссексуальность или оборотничество, людям все время кажется, что моя жизнь была бы гораздо легче, если бы я не _выбрал_ их.

К счастью, в плывущем над болотом тумане как раз показался маленький огонек. Люпин вскочил, Северус чуть медленнее последовал за ним, с каждым шагом все больше жалея, что ввязался в эту нелепую и бессмысленную прогулку.

Он смотрел, как Люпин ступает в воду и, осторожно шагая, продвигается в сторону огонька, видимо, пытаясь убедить фонарника, что находится в трансе. По крайней мере, Северус так полагал — у него не было ни малейшего представления, что задумал Люпин и не впал ли он на самом деле в прострацию. Оказавшись в опасной близости от черной промоины, на границе которой танцевала маленькая быстрая фигурка, Люпин одним едва заметным движением вытащил палочку из рукава и набросил на фонарника подобие сети. Мгновение спустя он уже брел обратно к берегу с торжествующей улыбкой на лице.

Когда фонарник был надежно заперт в клетку, которую запасливый Люпин притащил с собой, они аппарировали обратно к воротам, прошли мимо дементоров — Люпин на этот раз справился лучше — и снова оказались на школьном дворе. Северус как раз собирался скинуть надоевшие сапоги, когда из-за угла, громко топая, вывалился Хагрид. Увидев Снейпа и Люпина вместе, он застыл на месте, забавно вытаращив глаза.

Северус внезапно увидел все это со стороны — вдвоем, ни свет ни заря, в одинаковых перепачканных сапогах… Хагрид несколько раз переступил с ноги на ногу:

— Доброго утречка! Я смотрю — кто это тут с утра пораньше стоит, а потом пригляделся, а это Реб… то есть Ремус. А потом и профессора Снейпа распознал. Я сам-то как раз в лес собрался, надо соплохвостов кормить. Подумал вот, если им листочков свежих вместо салата предложить, обрадуются, поди.

Люпин серьезно кивнул, как будто соглашаясь с рассуждениями Хагрида:

— Мы тоже с учебными целями вышли. Северус собирал свои травы, а я поймал, — Люпин приподнял клетку, — вот это. На том болоте, о котором мы говорили.

Северус почти восхитился тем, как легко и непринужденно это прозвучало. Даже их перемазанные грязью сапоги внезапно обрели смысл.

К облегчению обоих, Хагрид тут же забыл об их существовании и склонился над клеткой, ласково воркуя, словно там сидел не болотный фонарник, а что-то очень милое. Северус отстраненно удивился собственному удивлению — чего еще можно ждать от Хагрида? Тот не остановился, пока не заставил Люпина поклясться, что «малютка» вернется к себе на болото, как только студенты с ним познакомятся, и тогда они смогли продолжить путь.

Когда они наконец вошли в холл, в школе еще царила блаженная утренняя тишина. Люпин выглядел усталым, он широко зевнул, но зевок перешел в обращенную к Северусу улыбку:

— Утренние прогулки, конечно, бодрят… Но я слишком дорожу своим сном, чтобы превращать это в привычку. Спасибо за компанию. Увидимся за обедом?

Ответив коротким кивком, Северус стоял и смотрел, пока Люпин, шурша дождевиком, поднимался по лестнице, и клетка раскачивалась в его руке, как раскачивался раньше фонарь в руке болотного эльфа.

Только когда появился Филч и принялся ворчать насчет грязных следов на полу, Северус вспомнил, что на нем все еще эти клятые сапоги.


	3. Гриндилоу

В конце октября Люпин вбил себе в голову, что ему нужен гриндилоу.

— Если ты не заметил, на дворе почти зима, — сухо сказал Северус. — Я практически уверен, что озеро уже пару дней как покрыто льдом.

Ну да, возможно, он слегка преувеличивал, и, судя по выражению лица, Люпин его раскусил.

— Я и не собирался нырять в озеро! Хагрид говорит, что местные гриндилоу сейчас отъедаются к зиме, так что можем просто пошуршать в камышах, это их привлечет.

Когда Северус занес в кабинет ЗОТИ первую на неделе порцию Волчьелычьего зелья, Люпин как раз водружал на стол огромный аквариум. Дно было усыпано песком, а в углу колыхалось какое-то водное растение, подозрительно напоминающее Дьявольские силки. Северус решил воздержаться от комментариев — если Люпин хочет покупать всякую траву стоимостью в несколько галеонов, это его дело, — и сосредоточился на попытках отговорить Люпина от нелепой идеи.

В конце концов, единственный совет, который Люпин соизволил выслушать, касался Альбуса: директор был в хороших отношениях с озерным народом, так что имело смысл попросить его разрешения, прежде чем начинать охоту. Но если Северус считал, что многоуважаемый директор слишком умен, чтобы позволить кому бы то ни было бултыхаться в прибрежных камышах в это время года, то ошибся. Альбус несколько минут расхваливал практические методы нового преподавателя и вспомнил о безопасности, только когда о ней заговорила Помона. Так что Северус даже не удивился, когда в тот же вечер оказался на ведущей к озеру тропинке вместе с Люпином, потому что, видите ли, нужно убедиться, что «гриндилоу не лишат нас преподавателя в начале учебного года, да, Северус?»

Пока они спускались на берег, в воздухе запахло грозой. Дождевые тучи еще не дошли до замка, но ветер трепал одежду и пытался уронить аквариум, который Люпин левитировал перед собой. Внизу открылось покрытое черными провалами волн озеро, и Северусу меньше всего на свете хотелось сейчас лезть в него.

На берегу Люпин быстро скинул ботинки с носками и принялся закатывать штанины, явно не обращая ни малейшего внимания на холодный пронизывающий ветер, от которого кожа моментально покрылась мурашками. Темные волоски на его голых ногах торчали в немом ужасе, пока не скрылись под набегающими волнами. Северус невольно запахнулся в мантию.

Через четверть часа бессмысленного бултыхания в камышах Люпину пришлось признать, что совет Хагрида не сработал. «Какая неожиданность», — пробормотал Северус, глядя, как Люпин выбирается на сушу. Тот тяжело вздохнул — и Северус, разумеется, решил, что на этом их операция закончена, и можно вернуться в тепло замка. Вместо этого Люпин заметил:

— Делать нечего… Придется зайти поглубже.

— Ты шутишь? — недоверчиво поднял бровь Северус, но вскоре выяснилось, что нет: Люпин не шутил, он просто спятил. — Как хочешь. Только постарайся не утонуть, я не испытываю ни малейшего желания бултыхаться в холодной воде.

— Не волнуйся. В самом крайнем случае тебе разве что придется спасать меня от переохлаждения.

Люпин скинул короткую мантию и свитер на песок, потом взялся за ремень. Когда потрепанные брюки полетели в ту же кучку, он развернулся и в одних боксерах направился обратно в озеро. Зайдя в ледяную на вид воду по грудь, он принялся бродить вдоль берега настолько медленно, что Северус против воли задумался — может быть, оборотни просто не так сильно чувствуют холод? Кровь горячее, например.

Обещанных Хагридом гриндилоу было не видно. По правде говоря, посередине озера вполне могла бы кувыркаться целая стая, выстраиваясь пирамидой, потому что Северус не мог оторвать глаз от узкой спины, белеющей на черном фоне озера. Люпин наверняка просто хотел его в очередной спровоцировать этой идиотской выходкой — как и всем своим поведением! Чем больше Северус размышлял, тем больше убеждался: таким извращенным образом Люпин пытался разобраться с неприятным, но неоспоримым фактом: Северус _знал_. Вот только если он сам в первый же день вспомнил их общее прошлое и понял, какой груз им обоим придется нести, то до Люпина, похоже, только что дошло. Если он действительно не прячет нигде Блэка — тогда, возможно, Северус единственный, кто видел его во всех ипостасях: женщиной, волком, мужчиной. Северус _видел_ , и поэтому во взгляде его таилось нечто, скрытая сила, которая не давала Люпину покоя — что-то, усмехнулся Северус про себя, чего Люпин не мог избежать, даже если хотел.

Он как раз довел свои размышления до логического конца, когда Люпин вдруг взмахнул руками и скрылся под водой.

Когда он снова появился на поверхности, Северус уже вытащил палочку и занес над водой одну, все еще обутую в ботинок ногу. Пришлось моментально отступить, а вскоре и Люпин, весь дрожа, выбрался на берег, таща за собой спеленутого сетью сердито шипящего гриндилоу.

Когда существо оказалось наконец в надежно укрытом сетью аквариуме, Люпин нагнулся, изучая свежий след укуса на лодыжке, и словно забыл, что стоит на осеннем ветру весь мокрый, в одних прилипших к заднице трусах. Воспользовавшись случаем, Северус смог незаметно рассмотреть покрытое шрамами тело — шрамов явно было больше спереди, что, в общем, неудивительно, учитывая когтистые лапы оборотней. Среди этой мешанины почти терялись два бледных, ровных полукруга, как раз на уровне щуплой груди.

Не обращая внимания на интерес Северуса к своей персоне, Люпин задумчиво смотрел на две оставленные острыми зубами кровоточащие ранки на ноге.

— Боишься, что будет шрам? — спросил Северус, убедившись, что голос его слушается.

Люпин кинул на него усталый взгляд.

— Нет, как раз думаю, смогу ли залечить сам. У меня не очень хороший опыт в этих делах… как видишь.

Уголок губ Северуса дернулся, но он скрыл усмешку, демонстративно закатив глаза и красноречиво вздохнув. Несколько взмахов палочкой — и от укусов не осталось и следа, теперь ногу украшали только старые побелевшие шрамы. Когда Люпин поднял голову, изумленно глядя на него, Северус уже спрятал палочку в карман и развернулся в сторону замка.

— Одевайся, забирай свою тварь и пошли, — буркнул он. — Если ты не заметил, здесь зверски холодно.

***

— Хорошо прогулялись с Ремусом?

— А ты откуда знаешь?

Завтрак подходил к концу, Северус и Минерва сидели за столом вдвоем, все остальные профессора уже разошлись по классам. Поскольку у обоих не было с утра уроков, они убивали время, разгадывая начатый Роландой кроссворд в последнем номере «Пророка». Даже в человеческом облике Минерва в этот момент больше всего походила на ту самую кошку, объевшуюся сливок, невзирая на все еще хриплый после недавней простуды голос.

— Филиус сказал, что видел вас вместе на берегу. И Хагрид что-то такое говорил про вашу совместную прогулку на болота…

Северус всегда знал, что Хагрид не способен сохранить в тайне даже самую простую информацию, но о Филиусе он был лучшего мнения. Отрицать не было смысла, так что он равнодушно пожал плечами:

— Нечасто выпадает возможность полюбоваться, как коллега почти замерзает насмерть по собственной глупости. Заставляет заново оценить собственное благоразумие.

В глазах Минервы промелькнула неуверенность:

— Но я надеялась…

— А я надеялся, что в этом году Альбус наконец возьмет на работу человека, за которым мне не придется присматривать… Но мы не всегда получаем, что хотим, правда?

Минерва чрезвычайно красноречиво вздохнула, но решила все-таки сменить тему и принялась рассказывать, как в очередной раз пыталась убедить Альбуса убрать Предсказания из школьной программы («Если уж ему зачем-то нужно, чтобы каждый год одному из студентов предсказывали скорую смерть — что, кстати сказать, еще ни разу не сбылось — не понимаю, почему бы нам не освободить Сивиллу от ответственности: мне не составит никакого труда выбрать случайное имя из списка и поведать бедняге плохие новости… Особенно учитывая, что почему-то новости почти всегда касаются студентов _моего_ факультета!»), Северус отстраненно кивал, одновременно вписывая в клеточки кроссворда слово из одиннадцати букв — «безнадежный».

В течение нескольких следующих недель он приложил все усилия, чтобы не оказаться с Люпином наедине в неподходящем месте. В результате они виделись исключительно в Большом зале и изредка в учительской, и каждый раз рядом находился кто-то третий, гораздо более разговорчивый, чем Северус .

На уроках все было спокойно — по крайней мере, пока Малфой опять не раскрывал рот. За прошедшие два с лишним года Северус уже привык к его постоянным жалобам и вечному недовольству всем и вся, пропуская его нытье мимо ушей. В последнее время темой для разглагольствований Малфоя чаще всего служил Хагрид и его пресловутый гиппогриф, и в кои-то веки Северус вынужден был с ним согласиться. Но в этот раз Малфой решил поделиться с сокурсниками ценным мнением относительно профессора ЗОТИ.

— Нет, правда! Он одевается хуже, чем наш бывший эльф. Что, учителям тут так мало платят? Не хватает даже на новую мантию?

Это замечание заставило Северуса оторвать взгляд от бумаг и обратить его на учеников. Малфой, купающийся в лучах внимания, облокотился о котел и отряхивал невидимые пылинки с мантии — разумеется, последней модели и из самой дорогой ткани. Он так увлекся своей речью, что не замечал, как пляшущие под котлом языки пламени подбираются к мантии все ближе. Еще минута-другая, и она бы загорелась.

— Мистер Малфой, — начал Северус достаточно громко, чтобы класс замолчал и посмотрел в его сторону, в том числе и сам Малфой, — на вашем месте я бы уделял больше внимания рабочему месту и технике безопасности… Особенно учитывая, что как раз небрежное обращение с одеждой стоило вашей семье домового эльфа, которого вы тут упомянули.

Немногие из учеников осмелились открыто рассмеяться, остальные удовольствовались злорадными усмешками. Малфой, все-таки сообразивший отдернуть уже дымящуюся полу мантии, покраснел до корней волос и до самого звонка сидел с миной обиженного ребенка: Северус впервые сделал ему замечание насчет поведения в классе. Северус решил не замечать недовольных взглядов и к концу урока сумел убедить себя, что причиной резкого ответа стала его собственная давняя неприязнь к вопросам бедности, безденежья и старой одежды — которую появление Люпина всколыхнуло снова.

***

В конце октября ему пришлось опять готовить Волчьелычье зелье. За завтраком Люпин объявил, что проведет первую половину дня у себя в кабинете, проверяя студенческие эссе перед Хэллоуином, и что будет рад видеть Северуса там вместе с зельем. Несколько часов спустя жидкость в котле достигла нужного цвета и густоты, так что ее можно было перелить в кубок и отнести наверх, чтобы уже покончить с этим.

Где-то в коридоре Северусу пришло в голову, что он, наверное, выглядит довольно подозрительно, расхаживая по школе с дымящимся кубком. Не то чтобы его кто-то осмелился спросить об этом напрямую, но если они действительно собирались поддерживать легенду о ежемесячной простуде, — какой бы нелепой эта легенда ни была, — нужно было что-нибудь придумать. Может быть, если он согласится подключить свои комнаты к сети школьных каминов, на что Альбус пытался уговорить его не первый год, Люпин сможет сам приходить за своим зельем, избавив его от необходимости таскаться по лестницам?

Он все еще размышлял об этом, когда наконец добрался до двери в кабинет Люпина и обнаружил, что та закрыта. Это заставило его остановиться и нахмурить брови — Северус знал, что, помимо всего прочего, Люпин верил в политику открытых дверей, играя перед учениками роль всегда доступного педагога.

На стук отозвался голос Люпина, пригласивший его войти. Северус открыл дверь, переступил порог — и застыл, потому что перед учительским столом сидел Поттер. Они несколько секунд недоуменно смотрели друг на друга, пока Северус не вспомнил, что Поттер, не получивший разрешения от опекунов, вынужден оставаться в школе, пока все остальные гуляют по Хогсмиду.

Люпин что-то сказал, Северус с трудом перестал разглядывать Поттера и сообразил, что его попросили поставить кубок на стол. Он так и сделал, чувствуя, как сгорбившийся на стуле Поттер подозрительно следит за каждым его движением, и ему вдруг почудилось, что это Джеймс, а не его сын, видит, как он оказывает Люпину услугу.

— Я как раз показывал Гарри своего гриндилоу, — легко продолжил Люпин, как обычно, словно не замечая сгустившегося напряжения.

— Замечательно, — фыркнул Северус, игнорируя свидетельство того, что он уже во второй раз согласился нянчиться с этим охотником за магическими существами. Он кивнул в сторону кубка: — Лучше выпить это как можно быстрее, Люпин.

Люпин рассыпался в благодарностях — необычно само по себе и явно предназначено для единственного зрителя спектакля. Поттер еще больше нахмурился, и Северус заметил, как подрагивают его стиснутые в кулаки руки, словно тот едва удерживался, чтобы не скинуть кубок на пол. Смешно: Поттер, судя по всему, был убежден, что ненавистный преподаватель собирается навредить профессору Люпину, в то время как Северус всего лишь пытался помочь…

Он наконец обернулся, ожидая, что Люпин выдаст одну из своих многочисленных отговорок, но тот молчал, и выражение его лица без обиняков давало понять, что Северус уже достаточно задержался в кабинете ЗОТИ.

— Я сварил целый котел, — заметил Северус, надеясь, что его тон ясно говорит: разговор не закончен. — На тот случай, если тебе потребуется еще.

Выслушав очередные вежливые слова благодарности, он вышел из кабинета; Поттер с самодовольным видом следил за ним, пока дверь не захлопнулась.

Северус вернулся в подземелья и занялся повседневными делами: нужно было подготовить ингредиенты к урокам. В кладовой он зачерпнул из бочки крокодильи сердца и с такой силой кинул их в миску, что одно перелетело через край, шлепнулось на пол и превратилось в лепешку под его ботинком. Переместив оставшиеся сердца в предназначенное место, он принялся сортировать по размеру желчные камни и так увлекся, что не заметил, как до праздника осталось всего четверть часа. Северус быстро умылся, но едкий запах желчи преследовал его всю дорогу, только усиливая и без того мрачное настроение — которое нисколько не улучшилось, когда он обнаружил, что единственное свободное место за преподавательским столом осталось рядом с Люпином. Не иначе как коллеги постарались.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — начал Люпин, едва Северус опустился на стул. — Знаю, я говорил, что буду один, но Гарри появился совершенно неожиданно.

— Вы наверняка предавались ностальгическим воспоминаниям, — холодно отозвался Северус, накладывая на тарелку еду с ближайшего блюда. — Прости, что пришлось прервать.

— На самом деле Гарри пришел по делу, связанному с учебой, — зачем-то решил объяснить Люпин. — Хотя он, конечно, заинтересовался и твоим зельем. Но я сказал, что болен, и ты любезно согласился мне помочь.

Северус смерил Люпина подозрительным взглядом, но, судя по честному и открытому лицу, тот не лгал и не приукрашивал. Это ничего не значило, совсем ничего, и все же раздражение стало отступать. На мгновение Северусу захотелось вернуть свою злобу, встряхнуть ее, как пропыленную одежду, но он не стал — еда гораздо вкуснее, если не приходится ее проталкивать сквозь сжатые зубы.

У сидящего с другой стороны Филиуса вдруг обнаружилось срочное дело к Люпину, так что Северус сосредоточился на еде, вполуха слушая обрывки разговора о заклинаниях против полтергейста. Чуть в стороне, за слизеринским столом, Малфой опять изображал потерявшего при виде дементоров сознание Поттера — за что Северус и решил еле слышно добавить факультету пять баллов.

Потом Люпин снова повернулся к Северусу. Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никто их не подслушивает, он негромко заговорил:

— Перед тем, как Гарри появился, мне и правда нужно было с тобой поговорить. Насчет следующего полнолуния.

— Что именно? Я же сказал — зелье готово, целый котел, приходи и забирай.

— В этом я не сомневался… На самом деле я хотел спросить: не мог бы ты провести мои уроки в пятницу?

Северус нахмурился и невольно посмотрел в центр стола:

— Альбус велел…

— Нет, нет! Я просто в первую очередь подумал о тебе. Но если тебе неудобно, могу попросить кого-нибудь еще…

— Я проведу, — вырвалось у Северуса прежде, чем он успел остановиться.

Несмотря на тон Северуса, Люпин расплылся в радостной улыбке и тут же как ни в чем не бывало протянул ему один из подносов:

— Превосходно, спасибо! А эти пробовал? Уэльские пирожки. Мама часто делала, когда я был маленьким. Однажды объелся так, что потом живот болел целый день. — Люпин помолчал, потом вздохнул и продолжил: — Вообще-то если подумать, два месяца назад было то же самое. Ты представить не можешь, сколько раз за последние десять лет я мечтал оказаться за этим столом! Когда увидел, как посуда заполняется едой, решил, что сплю… В первый школьный день столько не ел.

Северус невольно усмехнулся:

— Я в первый день после распределения совсем ничего не ел, был уверен, что это какая-то проверка. Слышал в поезде, как старшие студенты об этом говорят — чтобы напугать первокурсников, конечно, — и решил, что еда отравлена.

Люпин посмотрел на него, недоуменно моргая, потом весело рассмеялся. Смех был настолько заразителен, что уголок губ Северуса тоже задергался — но зарождающаяся улыбка тут же сползла с лица, когда он перехватил любопытный взгляд Альбуса.

Конец вечера прошел гладко. Опасных тем они больше не касались, обсуждали журнал по магозоологии, последний номер которого был посвящен ядовитым животным и содержал, по мнению Северуса, так много неточностей и ошибок, что он все еще не отказался от мысли отправить им письмо с опровержением — размером с кирпич.

Они как раз перешли к дискуссии о том, где каппы встречаются чаще — в Японии или Монголии, когда двери зала настежь распахнулись. К столу подбежала белая, как лист пергамента, семикурсница, в которой Северус узнал старосту Гриффиндора.

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, директор Дамблдор… Но вам лучше подняться сейчас на Гриффиндорскую башню! Как можно скорее.

Не требуя дальнейших объяснений, Альбус кивнул Минерве, они почти одновременно поднялись и устремились к выходу из зала. Переглянувшись, Северус и Люпин отправились следом, едва успевая за директором. Перед дверью в гостиную гриффиндорцев толпились испуганные ученики — и конечно, разумеется, как же иначе, Поттер был в первых рядах. Ничто в замке не могло случиться без Поттера!

На полу валялись красные рваные полоски чего-то, очень похожего на ошметки человеческой плоти, но при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшегося обрывками платья. В раме на стене висели жалкие остатки того, что осталось от портрета Полной Дамы.

Альбус как раз просил Минерву поискать Даму, когда над головами раздалось пронзительное кудахтанье полтергейста Пивза:

— Найдете, непременно найдете!

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Пивз? — спокойно спросил Альбус.

— Она спряталась от стыда, ваше директорское величество. У нее неописуемый вид. Я видел, как она мчалась по лесам и долам на пятый этаж, колесила между деревьями и истошно вопила. Бедняжка.

— Она сказала, кто это сделал? — в голосе Альбуса прорезалась нотка нетерпения.

— Сказала, о школьный голова, сказала! — Пивз не спешил с ответом, будто поигрывал ручной гранатой. — Она отказалась пропустить его без пароля, а он разозлился.

Пока Пивз кувыркался под потолком, Северус отыскал взглядом в толпе Люпина, который, побледнев, невидяще уставился на один из лоскутов.

Ох, и вредный же характер, — выкрикнул как раз в этот момент Пивз, — у Сириуса Блэка!


	4. Красный колпак

За попыткой Блэка прорваться в башню последовали длившиеся всю ночь поиски. Когда они с Люпином столкнулись в пустом классе на третьем этаже, стрелки часов давно перевалили за полночь и усталость давила на плечи, словно мокрая мантия.

Когда Северус вошел, Люпин как раз сидел за партой и тер покрасневшие от переутомления глаза. Он вздрогнул и напрягся, услышав скрип двери за спиной. При виде вошедшего его плечи заметно расслабились, и рука, сжимающая палочку, опустилась — но Северус не был готов так быстро опустить щиты.

— Удивлен, что тебе позволили патрулировать одному.

— Сириус не счел меня достойным встречи в прошлый раз, — пожал плечами Люпин. — Вряд ли он передумал после всех этих лет.

Такая лаконичность пробудила злость, почти погребенную под навалившейся усталостью.

— Я беспокоюсь не о твоей безопасности, Люпин, а о безопасности всех остальных! Конечно, Блэк тебя не убьет — в благодарность за то, что ты впустил его в замок.

Слова повисли в тишине класса. Люпин посмотрел на него, потом закрыл глаза и, кажется, принялся считать про себя. Очень медленно и до какого-то очень большого числа.

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец, явно заставляя себя говорить спокойно. — Прежде всего, когда бы я успел? После разговора с Гарри я отправился прямиком на праздник. И потом — как? Я сам с трудом прохожу мимо дементоров, не говоря уже о том, чтобы кого бы то ни было провести мимо!

— Ах, как? Откуда я знаю, как? Не требуй объяснений, я понятия не имею, что творится в головах у таких, как ты…

На сей раз Люпину оказалось достаточно: бросив на Северуса еще один раздраженный взгляд, он молча прошествовал к двери и исчез в коридоре. Подождав, пока стихнут шаги, Северус тоже вышел в коридор и спустился вниз, чтобы поделиться с Альбусом неутешительным результатом поисков: Блэку снова удалось ускользнуть.

***

После случившегося Люпин принялся обращаться с Северусом ощутимо холоднее, чем раньше, даже Волчьелычье зелье забирал, когда его не было на месте: в конце дня на столе Северуса встречал пустой кубок, как будто он кормил боящегося людей зверя.

Та же настороженность передалась и студентам, которые бродили по коридорам тесными стайками и вызывали у Северуса головную боль, изобретая совершенно невозможные способы, с помощью которых Блэк мог пробраться мимо дементоров. Северус сбился со счета, сколько баллов он снял за это время, чтобы пресечь на своих уроках бесплодные разглагольствования, а пульсирующая боль в виске стала его постоянной спутницей во время бодрствования.

Совсем недавно Северус был даже доволен, что не он один теперь подозревает возможных союзников Блэка в Хогвартсе, но потом постоянное обсуждение и бесконечные разговоры на эту тему превратились в истинную пытку. Он и сам не знал, на кого больше злится: на Люпина или все-таки на себя, за то, что поверил в его невиновность.

Было бы проще не обращать на пересуды внимания, если бы он не пообещал заместить Люпина в конце недели. Вообще-то Северус с удовольствием воспользовался бы возможностью провести уроки по Защите — но не сейчас. Его интерес к Защите от Темных искусств упал практически до нуля, а раздражение все накапливалось, и к пятнице он уже буквально сочился глухой холодной злостью. С утра он заставил шестикурсников отрабатывать невербальные заклинания, просто чтобы не слышать их болтовни. Третий курс был во второй половине дня. Поттер, разумеется, опоздал и ввалился в класс, хлопнув дверью, как раз когда они начали изучать оборотней.

Невыносимая неделя сменилась почти такими же дерьмовыми выходными. Из-за постоянных ливней подземелья кое-где затопило, и Северусу пришлось эвакуировать как учеников, так и ценные ингредиенты. Несмотря на дождь, квиддичный матч между Гриффиндором и Хаффлпаффом привлек на поле всех, включая дементоров, которые явно не смогли отказаться от такого наплыва эмоций. Единственными светлыми пятнами стали недовольство Альбуса, проигрыш снова потерявшего сознание Поттера — и то, что место Люпина на трибунах пустовало.

Все хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается. Говоря точнее, во вторник вечером. На этот раз дверь со стуком распахнул явившийся разбираться Люпин.

— Пришел сказать, что освободил третьекурсников от эссе про оборотней, которое ты задал.

— И на каком же основании?

— Они не должны страдать из-за того, что ты зол на меня, — сердито выпалил Люпин. — Когда я попросил тебя провести мои уроки, я совершенно не имел в виду, что ты должен провести занятие _обо мне_!

— Я полагал, что мы с тобой вполне можем использовать друг друга в качестве примеров… — холодно заметил Северус. — Разве не так ты поступил на первом же своем уроке?

Люпин долго смотрел на него, и Северус никак не мог разобрать выражения его глаз. Ему даже показалось, что вместо того, чтобы просто оскорбленно выйти из кабинета, тот сейчас сметет со стола все колбы и котлы. В конце концов Люпин, не слишком охотно сдаваясь, поднял руки.

— Ладно. Давай считать, что я это заслужил — хотя и не очень понимаю, почему. Доволен?

Люпин не попросил прощения прямо, его слов явно не хватало, чтобы развеять ауру обмана, невидимой вуалью затуманившую сознание Северуса, и все-таки…

— Пока — да.

— Очень хорошо. Потому что я опять собираюсь на поиски магических существ и как раз хотел спросить: не составишь компанию? Заодно и проследишь, не встречаюсь ли я под этим предлогом с беглым преступником.

Чтобы выглядеть занятым и поглощенным работой, Северус все это время переставлял на столе стеклянные пробирки якобы в нужном порядке, и с последними словами Люпина одна из них едва не выскользнула из пальцев. Кажется, он каким-то образом умудрился потерять нить беседы.

— На поиски… кого?

Приняв вопрос за приглашение, Люпин спокойно уселся на стоящий с другой стороны стола стул и закинул ногу на ногу.

— Красных колпаков. Они обитают там, где была пролита кровь, так что вполне могут жить на поле к югу от замка. Если помнишь, там в шестнадцатом веке проходила одна из самых кровавых и знаменитых…

— Битв с гоблинами, — пробурчал Северус. — Помню. Еще бы. Одна из тем эссе на ТРИТОНАХ.

— Ну да, разумеется. «Где располагался штаб волшебников во время сражения?». Этот пергамент навсегда отпечатался у меня в мозгу!

Пока Люпин блуждал в воспоминаниях, Северус рассматривал стул, на котором тот сидел — стул, в свое время выбранный именно за его потрясающее неудобство. Он полагал, что таким образом заставит нерадивого ученика глубже проникнуться собственной виной или даст понять навязчивому коллеге, что ему здесь не особо рады. Но Люпин каким-то непостижимым образом умудрился развалиться на стуле так, словно тот был комфортнейшим в мире креслом. Люпин вообще умел обращаться с мебелью…

За годы преподавания Северус сумел убедить себя, что значительная часть очарования кабинета заключена именно в его неудобстве для посетителей. Но в отличие от остальных редких гостей, Люпин — визиты которого по совершенно непонятной причине становились все чаще — никак не показывал, что обстановка ему не по душе. На самом деле Люпин настолько ничего не замечал, что это вызывало беспокойство. Северус почувствовал внезапный приступ страха: а вдруг Люпин ухитряется видеть в кабинете зельеварения, обставленном согласно строгим критериям и внутреннему плану, всего лишь воплощенную мечту ребенка с богатым воображением, который дорвался наконец до возможности перенести ее в реальность? Нет. Северус успокоил сам себя. То, что Люпин, словно играющий мальчишка, заполнил собственный кабинет самыми странными существами, какие только нашлись в окрестностях, ничего не говорило о его способности видеть сквозь поставленные остальными кулисы.

Он все-таки решил отправиться с Люпином просто для того, чтобы контролировать ситуацию и заставить того наконец убраться. Они договорились встретиться в выходные, Люпин улыбнулся в последний раз и исчез в зеленом пламени камина, оставив Северуса ругаться в гордом одиночестве.

***

Следующая суббота прошла по уже привычному сценарию: поскольку красные колпаки обычно поджидали жертвы в темноте, Северус и Люпин встретились около полуночи в нижнем коридоре и отправились к воротам. В воздухе уже ощутимо пахло зимой, хотя для снега было еще слишком рано. Убывающая луна временами проглядывала сквозь толстую пелену облаков.

— На этот раз я даже примерно знаю, куда мы идем, — заговорил Люпин. — Я там однажды был, хотя должен признать, что воспоминания… не слишком четкие.

— В каком смысле? Подожди… Только не говори, что ты шатался здесь пьяным по ночам!

— Можно и так сказать, — признался Люпин, и в его улыбке промелькнуло что-то волчье.

В этот раз их аппарировал Люпин. Но поскольку воспоминаниям действительно не хватало четкости, они оказались на опушке ближайшего леса, а само поле виднелось невдалеке за деревьями. Когда они двинулись в ту сторону, Северус двигался впереди, и шаги за его спиной были почти беззвучными, только едва слышный шорох мокрой земли говорил, что Люпин идет следом.

Вскоре лес закончился, и они вышли на ровную местность. Перед ними открылся широкий луг, ограниченный с одной стороны лесом, а с другой — едва различимыми в темноте холмами. Над лугом колыхалась тонкая дымка тумана, густеющая в оврагах; сквозь нее то тут, то там проглядывали белые ветки, торчащие, словно мачты севших на мель кораблей. Ночь была такой темной, что перехватывало дыхание.

Люпин с уважением уставился на открывшийся пейзаж.

— Пожалуй, Биннсу надо было притащить нас сюда, а не просто читать очередную нудную лекцию…

Они шагали через луг, и Северус ощущал пролитую здесь когда-то кровь: для того, кто умел искать, насилие висело в воздухе, словно запах, а к истории можно было прикоснуться рукой. Посреди ночи это место могло испугать кого угодно, но Люпина, казалось, оно скорее возбуждало. Наверное, он со свойственным его виду чутьем понимал: здесь и сейчас не было никого опаснее их двоих.

Идти становилось все труднее, земля под ногами была покрыта рытвинами и ямами — то ли природного, то ли магического происхождения. Некоторые ямы были полны воды, но большинство уходило в глубину темными тоннелями, конца которым не было видно, хотя Люпин и светил туда палочкой.

— Знаешь, — вдруг сказал он, — а ведь Гарри думает, что ты хочешь меня отравить. Чтобы занять мое место.

— И испортить с таким трудом приготовленное зелье? Гриффиндорская логика, ничего не скажешь.

Люпин слабо улыбнулся, подошел ближе, и они зашагали дальше, от ямы к яме, громко топая перед каждой — но кроме бросившегося наутек зайца пока не обнаружилось никаких признаков жизни.

Поскольку Люпин сам начал этот разговор, Северус решил задать ему вопрос, который в последние дни не давал ему покоя:

— А как Поттер отнесся к тому, что ты имел сомнительное удовольствие знать и Блэка, и его отца?

Люпин ничего не ответил, но его виновато обмякшие плечи поведали Северусу достаточно.

— Только не говори, что он до сих пор не знает…

— Я думал о том, чтобы рассказать, пока он не узнал от кого-то еще. Разумеется, думал! Но после того случая на матче Гарри принялся расспрашивать о дементорах — кажется, он твердо намерен научиться защищаться от них. Как-то было… не до того.

На этот раз пришла очередь Северусу улыбаться — снова отговорки и объяснения! Все то же патологическое стремление любой ценой избежать конфликтов. Люпин явно не хотел, чтобы Поттер изменил о нем мнение ь, пусть даже не в худшую сторону. Северус знал, как Поттер идеализирует отца и все, что с ним связано, так что стоит тому проведать, что новый преподаватель был другом Джеймса Поттера, он бы от него уже так просто не отстал. Не тот уровень ответственности, который Люпин может — и хочет — себе позволить.

— И ты пытаешься меня убедить, что тринадцатилетний мальчишка способен вызывать патронуса, который сможет защитить его от дементоров? Если хочешь знать мое мнение, зря тратишь время. Поттера ничему полезному не научить.

— Тебе легко говорить! — воскликнул Люпин, и в его глазах появилось странное выражение загнанного зверя. — Гарри рассказал, что он слышит, когда дементоры рядом. Что он слышит голос Лили как раз перед тем…

Северус споткнулся и упал бы в ближайшую бездонную яму, если бы Люпин не ухватил его за рукав. Резко дернувшись, он высвободился и засунул руки глубоко в карманы, чтобы скрыть дрожь. Притворяться, что все в порядке и его едва не случившееся падение никак не связано со словами Люпина, не имело смысла, но Северус сам не знал, чего стыдится больше: своей реакции или того, что его собственные ощущения от близости дементоров оказались так похожи на самый главный страх Поттера.

Он предпочел бы сменить тему, но Люпин, словно издеваясь, продолжил:

— Можешь представить, сколько раз за прошедшие десять лет я спрашивал себя: почему я не увидел , почему оказался настолько слеп, как не разглядел, кто… кто Сириус на самом деле. Если бы я тогда не был так занят своими проблемами, если бы не был таким эгоистом, смог бы я переубедить его? И тогда, может быть, они все были бы живы. Лили… Джеймс… Питер…

— Не будь идиотом! — прошипел Северус в ответ, слишком быстро и порывисто. — Блэк сделал свой выбор — как и мы все.

Он снова сглупил, снова выдал себя, показал свои чувства — а Люпин всегда был кем угодно, только не дураком. В дрожащем свете, исходящем от двух палочек, лицо Люпина странно изменилось, и Северус понял, что у него сейчас спросят. А на чьей, собственно, стороне был в конце войны он? И какую роль он сыграл в судьбе Лили?

Тогда, чтобы отделаться от Люпина, придется рассказать всю правду, наплевав на обещание Альбусу. Так будет лучше для всех: Люпин поймет, какой сволочью он был на самом деле, и эти нелепые встречи прекратятся сами собой. Он останется один на один со своей старой виной, как и должно быть.

Но когда Люпин наконец заговорил, он сказал совсем не то, чего ожидал Северус:

— Странно. Мне казалось, ты твердо убежден, что я во всем поддерживаю Сириуса, что я на его стороне.

— Я просто знаю, что вы были друзьями! — Агрессивная защита, почти нападение, была скорее рефлексом, чистым инстинктом. — Я помню, с каким пониманием он относился к твоим… особенностям.

Насчет последнего он не был до конца уверен, бросил наугад, основываясь на давних наблюдениях — и попал. Прежде чем Люпин отвернулся, Северус успел увидеть боль в его глазах и только сейчас понял, что они уже давно стоят на одном месте.

Люпин долго молчал, глядя в сторону, потом вздохнул и снова повернулся к нему:

— Ну и как ты думаешь, что я почувствовал, когда один из моих лучших друзей стал убийцей, заслуживающим Азкабана?

— Люпин… Догадайся, где сейчас _мои_ бывшие друзья?

Смех Люпина, внезапный, совершенно неуместный, громкий, на грани истерики, оглушил Северуса. Смех длился и длился, даже когда из ямы рядом с ними выскочили три уродливых существа в красных шапках и с огромными молотами. Размахивая этими самыми молотами, красные колпаки бросились на них, так что пришлось остановить их заклинанием и оставить болтаться в воздухе, пока кое-кто не соизволил наконец взять себя в руки и не запихал их всех по очереди в приготовленный мешок.

Только когда все кончилось, и Люпин нагнулся, чтобы затянуть мешок, Северус кое-что вспомнил. Про красные колпаки.

— Так ты специально спровоцировал ссору? Чтобы выманить их, да?

— Не совсем, — по лицу оборотня скользнула тень улыбки. — Хотя, признаюсь, это приходило мне в голову.

Он медленно выпрямился, задрал голову и потянулся, хрустя суставами в ночной тишине. Северус был готов поклясться, что нечто внутри него самого, невидимое, безгласное и почти неощутимое, повторило этот жест, стряхивая с плеч груз и пыль прожитых лет. Он чувствовал зуд нетерпения, живо напоминающий те далекие годы, когда он создавал что-то новое, будь то зелья или заклинания. Слишком часто разговоры с Люпином возвращали в памяти времена, когда он то и дело умудрялся отравиться, пробуя очередное варево, и все равно на следующий же день в нем снова бурлило неукротимое желание снова оказаться у того же котла.

Когда Люпин забросил мешок на плечо, Северус решил, что вряд ли выпадет случай лучше, и спросил:

— Если эта работа и все с ней связанное так тебя беспокоит, зачем ты согласился на предложение Альбуса?

— Спросил человек, который каждый месяц варит мне дорогое зелье! — легко, но с ноткой горечи ответил Люпин. — Ты можешь не соглашаться, но для меня должность преподавателя в Хогвартсе — работа мечты. Приличная зарплата, полный пансион… к тому же, работодателю плевать, что у меня в штанах и с кем я провожу свободное время. Я бы соврал, сказав, что не беспокоюсь о Сириусе — нет, не так, как ты думаешь. Не знаю, как и зачем он вздумал бы меня искать, но до переезда в Хогвартс я жил… скажем так, на отшибе. Там было не слишком безопасно, можешь мне поверить.

— А сейчас ты живешь в месте, куда Блэк изо всех сил стремится проникнуть. Наверное, ощущаешь себя в полной безопасности.

— Ну, судя по всему, охотится он не за мной. Да и вряд ли Сириус вообще знает, что я в Хогвартсе, — кажется, Люпин только сейчас вообще задумался об этом.

Поразмыслив, Северус решил, что в этих словах есть толтка здравого смысла — Блэк вполне может не знать о судьбе Люпина и вообще не представлять, как он сейчас выглядит. Хотя последнее вряд ли… Тем не менее, Люпин отчасти прав. Если эта парочка не действует сообща, Блэк наверняка считает Люпина слишком незначительной фигурой, чтобы мстить. Как ни странно, эта мысль почему-то подняла настроение.

Он не сразу сообразил, что Люпин за ним не идет, остановившись в нескольких шагах и уставившись на границу леса.

— Что?

— Мне показалось, я увидел… — слова оборвались в тишине, и через мгновение Люпин встряхнул головой: — Ничего. Пошли.

***

Северус решил, что во всем виновата его усталость — иначе каким бы образом он оказался в кабинете Люпина, где ему было абсолютно нечего делать? Пока Люпин пристраивал на столе свое новое приобретение, он осматривал комнату: на другом конце стола все еще находился аквариум с гриндилоу, а в углу на комоде виднелась прикрытая тканью клетка болотного фонарника. Один из ящиков комода странно скрипел, как будто там тоже кто-то прятался, и, судя по запаху, прилегающая к кабинету каморка использовалась не только для метел.

— Да у тебя тут целый зоопарк, — заметил Северус. — Страдаешь от одиночества?

Люпин прислонился к столу и бросил на него долгий нечитаемый взгляд. Он больше не улыбался.

— Может быть.

Ну и что он должен был ответить? Люпин, кажется, прочитал этот вопрос на его лице, потому что после короткой паузы покачал головой и сменил тему:

— Вообще-то я собирался использовать колпаков на годовых экзаменах. Как только мы их изучим, Хагрид пообещал, что они могут жить в пустом курятнике. — Между его бровями прорезалась недоуменная морщинка. — Кажется, петухов, которых он там держал, в прошлом году убили… Какая-то странная история, Хагрид говорил, что это вроде как сделал кто-то из учеников, но я не уверен, что правильно понял.

— Этот ученик, то есть ученица, была под властью Темного Лорда.

Люпин недоверчиво поднял бровь:

— Волдеморт теперь охотится на петухов?

Северус едва не вздрогнул, услышав это имя — которое долгие годы не слышал ни от кого, кроме Альбуса и Поттера.

— Полагаю, ты уже наслышан о Тайной комнате Салазара Слизерина и его домашнем любимце? Уж ты-то должен знать, что крик петуха для василиска смертелен.

— Ах, да. Ну разумеется. Похоже, я пропустил очень насыщенный год… — мешок с красными колпаками явно собирался свалиться со стола, и Люпин быстро развернулся, чтобы ему помешать. — Ты и тогда, как я понял, помогал новому коллеге с разными проектами, не совсем связанными с работой.

— То есть?

— Ученики рассказывали… Что-то насчет дуэльного клуба с твоим участием.

— Ты… Ты о Локхарде? Черт, ты что, сравниваешь то, что я один раз указал этому идиоту на его место, с… — он обвел широким жестом комнату, полную магических существ, — с тем, что мы делаем с тобой?

— Я не знаю. — Люпин, повернувшись, уставился ему прямо в глаза. — А ты?

— Локхард был абсолютным болваном, но я никогда не подозревал, что он помогает беглому преступнику.

Выражение лица Люпина почти не изменилось, но из него словно ушла жизнь, и оно превратилось в застывшую маску.

— Понимаю, — сказал он, словно захлопывая перед Северусом дверь. — Да, конечно.

Северус не мог не понимать: уже дважды за сегодняшнюю ночь ему предоставлялся случай порвать с Люпином, прекратить эти нелепые странные отношения. Закончить все. Люпин уже отворачивался, и напряженная линия его плеч разделяла их, будто граница — и именно это зрелище побудило Северуса выпалить, практически не задумываясь:

— На самом деле я думаю, даже ты не настолько глуп, чтобы так поступить.

Люпин застыл на месте, потом медленно повернулся, и так же медленно на лицо вернулась настоящая, искренняя улыбка. Северус уже научился ее ненавидеть: из-за нее он чувствовать себя так, словно провел всю ночь над бурлящим котлом.

Люпин явно что-то скрывал, в этом Северус не сомневался ни секунды. Но каким бы ни был его секрет, он не касался Блэка. Еще совсем недавно Северус цеплялся за эту мысль, словно утопающий за соломинку, стремясь сохранить — как ему казалось — контроль. Но теперь он решил убедить себя в том, что такая уверенность только делала его слепым и мешала видеть остальные варианты. А если он их не видел — он не мог им противостоять.

Оба невольно вздрогнули, когда из шевелящегося на столе мешка послышался тяжелый вздох.


	5. Боггарт II

Конец ноября прошел на удивление спокойно и без особых событий: время заполнялось преподаванием, проверкой эссе и ночными дежурствами в коридорах, которых стало гораздо больше после визита Блэка. Из всех тех недель перед началом декабря лучше всего запомнился один совершенно паршивый вечер, который Северусу пришлось провести под проливным дождем на квиддичных трибунах, наблюдая за игрой двух безразличных ему факультетов. На этот раз даже Люпину не удалось уклониться под предлогом полнолуния, так что он вынужден был разделить с остальными сомнительную честь восседать на преподавательской трибуне. Они втроем втиснулись под огромный зонт Минервы и время от времени согревались глотками виски из предусмотрительно захваченной ею фляжки. К всеобщему облегчению, Рэйвенкло достаточно быстро расправился с Хаффлпаффом, так что получилось вернуться в замок прежде, чем один из них дошел до неучительского состояния — от скуки и холода.

Недели за две до Рождества внезапно похолодало, и дождь сменился снегом. Видимо, все окружающие восприняли это как негласный призыв начать готовиться к празднику, потому что когда Северус на следующий после снегопада день вышел из подземелья, все коридоры и все углы были полны каких-то украшений, еловых венков и прочей якобы относящейся к делу блестящей ерунды. Хагрид приволок в зал несколько елей, Филиус позволил таившемуся внутри него маньяку-украшателю вырваться наружу, так что вскоре даже внутри каждого стоящего в коридоре доспеха замерцал таинственный огонек. («Мне одному кажется, что это скорее ужасно, чем красиво?» — удивился Люпин, когда они вместе патрулировали ночью в коридоре, и мерцающие огоньки освещали им путь. Северус втайне с ним согласился.)

В начале Рождественских каникул Минерва и Филиус попытались выманить их с Люпином в Хогсмид пропустить по стаканчику, но когда стало известно, что к компании присоединится обедавший с Альбусом Корнелиус Фадж, оба, не сговариваясь, вежливо отказались. Северус никогда не стремился расширить сферу общения, а Люпин подозревал, что у министра может возникнуть пара вопросов к школьному другу Блэка.

На праздничный обед Люпин тоже не явился — тот выпал как раз на день полнолуния. Северусу не так повезло, у него не было достойных оправданий, но раз уж он столько лет подряд умудрялся пережить все это с честью, то не стал спорить и сейчас. Говоря по правде, теперь рождественские праздники в Хогвартсе проходили куда лучше, чем в детстве в Паучьем тупике — особенно после того, как у них с Минервой вошло в привычку начинать празднование Рождества парой глотков чего-нибудь покрепче.

Начало обеда прошло без проблем, несмотря на идиотскую идею Альбуса усадить всех, кто счел нужным прийти в Большой зал, за один стол. Собралось всего шестеро преподавателей, считая его самого, и трое учеников. Одним из них оказался пятикурсник с его факультета — Северус знал, почему он остался в школе на каникулы: так уж вышло, что его родителей больше интересовало огневиски, чем собственное потомство. Пока они обедали, Северус заговорил о приближающихся СОВах и предложил студенту дополнительные занятия по зельям.

Все пошло не так, как только явился Поттер со своими оруженосцами — как обычно, с опозданием. Альбус, как нарочно, выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы взорвать хлопушку, из которой появилась печально знакомая шляпа с грифом. Северус уже подумывал, не убраться ли из этого бардака, как внезапно двери снова распахнулись, и в зал вплыла Сивилла, шелестя бисером на платье. По ее словам, она разглядела в хрустальном шаре, что сегодня ей следует проявить общительность, исключительно в честь праздника. Разумеется, они с Минервой умудрились моментально разругаться, Сивилла даже сесть не успела, так что пришлось их мирить и уговаривать.

Когда Сивиллу наконец устроили между Северусом и Минервой, та недоуменно осмотрелась.

— А где же наш дорогой профессор Люпин?

— Бедняга опять заболел, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Альбус. — Как раз перед праздником, вот несчастье!

— Но ты, разумеется, это и так знала, Сивилла? — в голосе Минервы, отполированном несколькими бокалами вина, прозвучали ядовитые нотки. Сивилла тоже что-то ответила в тон, Минерва не осталась в долгу… Северус только откинулся на спинку стула и приготовился наслаждаться спектаклем, но Сивилла лишила его и этого невинного удовольствия.

— Если тебе так уж надо знать, Минерва, то я действительно видела! Профессор Люпин, увы, скоро нас покинет. Думаю, он и сам знает, что ему недолго осталось — несчастный пустился наутек, когда я предложила ему заглянуть в хрустальный шар…

У Минервы и на это был готов ответ, но Северус уже не слушал. Сомнительный дар Сивиллы служил для всех источником шуток — для всех, кроме Северуса, который сам был свидетелем того, что иногда она действительно оказывалась права. В самом начале своего преподавательского пути он несколько лет не мог смотреть ей в глаза, да и сейчас чувствовал себя в ее обществе странно. Он настолько глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что не заметил, как Альбус потребовал от него подтвердить во всеуслышание: да, он готовит для бедного профессора Люпина целебное зелье, так что беспокоиться не о чем.

Конец обеда прошел без особых происшествий. До него донеслось только невнятное шипение, когда Минерва и Сивилла продолжили вполголоса препираться. Сидевший напротив Филч принялся жаловаться на книжные шкафы, которые почему-то стали сами собой запираться. Поттер с дружками решили удалиться в первых рядах, но у Грейнджер хватило наглости пристать к Минерве с каким-то личным вопросом. Сивилла долго смотрела в удаляющуюся спину соперницы, потом резко повернулась к Северусу:

— Ну… А у тебя какие планы на праздники? — спросила она, крутя в пальцах бокал с шерри. — Скажем, сегодня вечером?

Несмотря на формулировку, Северус решил, что взгляд, брошенный на него из-под толстых очков, никак не мог быть флиртующим.

— Вообще-то я собирался почистить мешок-другой грибов.

— О, нет. Не может быть и речи! — мурлыкнула Сивилла. Северусу показалось, будто она решила загладить свои недавние слова о Люпине. — Видишь ли, я, помимо прочего, обладаю даром тиромантии — гадания по сыру — и дырки на твоем куске, вот посмотри сам, совершенно очевидно образуют фигуру голубя. А это значит, что кто-то о тебе думает… и грибы тут совершенно не при чем.

Сивилла подмигнула для большего впечатления — эффект был потрясающий из-за толстых линз. Вместо ответа Северус сделал то единственное, что ему еще оставалось: одним глотком опустошил бокал с вином и тут же потянулся за добавкой.

Спустя полчаса он удалился в компании Сивиллы, тарелки с едой и той самой шляпы, выпавшей из хлопушки, которую Альбусу каким-то чудом удалось-таки ему всучить. Обменявшись вялыми поздравлениями, они распрощались, и Северус остался смотреть, как Сивилла не слишком твердыми шагами поднимается по ступенькам, направляясь то ли в Северную башню, то ли на поиски Минервы, где бы та ни находилась.

Вместо того, чтобы спуститься в подземелья, Северус немного подождал, пока шаги не стихли, и принялся подниматься по той же лестнице.

На втором этаже он постучал в знакомую дверь. После короткой паузы донесся слабый голос Люпина:

— Кто там?

— Я.

Еще одна пауза, потом щелкнули замки — два, по меньшей мере, — дверь приоткрылась, и в щели показалось удивленное лицо Люпина.

— Северус? Я как раз о тебе думал, но совершенно не ждал… Подожди, я открою сейчас.

Звякнула дверная цепочка, больше похожая на настоящую цепь, и дверь наконец распахнулась. Люпин махнул рукой, приглашая войти.

— До полнолуния еще несколько часов, знаю. Но лучше не рисковать зря.

— Ты же выпил недельную порцию целиком? — Люпин кивнул. — Тогда не вижу никаких рисков.

Только когда лицо Люпина странно исказилось, Северус понял, что именно сейчас сказал. Он кашлянул и отвернулся, устраивая на столе принесенные с собой тарелку и шляпу.

— Альбус сказал, ты обычно не ешь перед превращением, так что это тебе на завтра, — объяснил он. — Ланч подается рано, и даже если успеешь — вряд ли захочешь объяснять всем и каждому, что за страшная болезнь приковала тебя к постели в Сочельник.

— А шляпа?

Вместо ответа Северус подтолкнул ее через стол к Люпину. Тот посмотрел на нее и печально вздохнул:

— Справедливо. Ну что ж…

На голове Люпина шляпа смотрелась совершенно нелепо и очень смешно, хотя Северусу пришлось признать, что на фоне всех остальных магических тварей в комнате, чучело грифа не так и выделялось и уже не казалось таким абсурдным. Кроме птицы шляпу украшали многочисленные кружавчики, более подходящие гардеробу ведьмы, а не волшебника — так что нет, Люпину она не шла.

Подойдя поближе к аквариуму гриндилоу, чтобы полюбоваться на свое отражение, Люпин рассмеялся вслух, немного поразмыслил, и в конце концов примостил шляпу на вешалку у двери, заставив Северуса задуматься: будет ли это безобразие висеть там, когда ученики вернутся?

— Спасибо за подарок, — сказал Люпин, снова садясь в кресло. — Я как раз собирался поговорить с тобой про боггартов. Ты как будто _мысли мои прочитал_.

Северус не сразу понял, в чем суть шутки. Потом недоверчиво усмехнулся:

— Намекаешь на окклюменцию? Умно. Ну и кто же, позволь спросить, не умеет держать язык за зубами? Кого я должен благодарить, Альбуса или Минерву?

— Никого, на самом деле. Я просто догадался. Подумал, что для такого человека, как ты, не составит труда добиться при желании успехов в этой области.

— И что ты пытаешься этим сказать?

Вместо того, чтобы смутиться, Люпин округлил глаза.

— Что ты очень талантлив, разумеется! — в улыбке Люпина странно смешивались веселье и страдание. — Но, судя по всему, на умение принимать комплименты твои таланты не распространяются.

С самого начала занятий окклюменцией Северус ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь говорил о ней положительно — хотя окружающие не стеснялись высказывать мнения на этот счет. Окллюменция значила, что он вынюхивает чужие секреты, занимается темной магией и вообще чем-то недостойным приличного волшебника — а те немногие, кто когда-либо отзывался об окклюменции и окклюментах с похвалой, сейчас сидели в Азкабане. Не считая Темного Лорда, конечно. Поэтому от слов Люпина он почувствовал себя так, словно ступил на одну из вращающихся лестниц замка.

— Так… что там насчет боггартов?

К счастью, Люпин решил не заострять внимания на быстрой смене темы.

— Я же говорил тебе, что собираюсь научить Гарри вызывать патронус? Да, я знаю, по-твоему, это пустая трата времени, и тем не менее. У Гарри, как мне кажется, есть талант к заклинаниям такого типа, так что у нас вполне может получиться. По крайней мере, это поможет ему с большей уверенностью смотреть в будущее.

— И, разумеется, все это никак не связано с тем, что ты считаешь себя обязанным возиться с мальчишкой, — кивнул Северус. — Дай угадаю: тебе нужен боггарт, чтобы заменить дементора, да?

— Да. Но, к сожалению, прошлого боггарта мы совместными усилиями изгнали, а нового мне найти не удалось. Я обещал Гарри начать заниматься после каникул, так что надо поторопиться.

— Если ты воображаешь, что у меня в кладовке среди ингредиентов для зелий завалялся боггарт-другой, вынужден тебя разочаровать. Предпочитаю не сталкиваться с собственными травмами всякий раз, когда мне нужен гной бубонтюбера. — Тут он вспомнил кое о чем, услышанном за обедом. — Хотя… я знаю, откуда можно начать.

***

Северус и Аргус Филч всегда находили общий язык на почве одинакового отношения к идиотам-ученикам, но Северус полагал, что Люпин вряд ли разделяет их убеждения. Так что Северус приготовился к тому, что уламывать завхоза и просить позволения посетить его комнаты придется именно ему — однако, к его удивлению, у Люпина получилось лучше.

— Неужели во всем чертовом замке не осталось ни одного человека, не попавшего под твое неотразимое обаяние? — спросил Северус вполголоса, когда Филч впустил их в комнату и отправился по делам.

После полнолуния прошло уже два дня, и Люпин снова был на ногах, хотя под глазами темнели круги, и двигался он как-то странно, неуклюже, как будто кости никак не могли встать на место.

— Уверяю, Филч хорошо помнил меня по школьным временам и ненавидел от всей души. Пока не услышал, что я хорошо изгоняю полтергейстов. Судя по всему, он решил, что если окажет мне услугу, я помогу ему избавиться от Пивза — вопреки желанию директора. А что до моего сомнительного обаяния… Ну вот на упомянутого полтергейста, например, оно не действует. — Люпин поставил на стол пустую коробку и взглянул на него через плечо. — И на тебя, разумеется.

Северус ничего не ответил.

Комнаты Филча были обставлены еще более скудно, чем его собственные. Каменный пол, довольно грязный, учитывая род деятельности хозяина комнат, одинокая масляная лампа на потолке, отбрасывающая на стены дрожащие тени. На одной из стен висели железные кандалы, на которые Люпин посмотрел с открытым отвращением. В углу возвышались крепко сбитые, высотой почти до потолка шкафы с ящиками, образующие узкий коридор. Северус знал, что в них хранится информация о всех студентах и их прегрешениях за много десятков лет.

По его примеру Люпин остановился и принялся осматривать шкафы. Их было около дюжины.

— Филч сказал, какой именно стал сам собой запираться?

Северус покачал головой, мысленно выругавшись. Надо было спросить у Филча!

— Придется открывать все шкафы подряд и проверять ящик за ящиком. В худшем случае найдем вместо боггарта плохо смазанные петли.

Они решили начать с противоположных концов и идти друг другу навстречу. Люпин удовольствовался проверкой ближайших ящиков, сам Северус осматривал все, сверху донизу, и только потом переходил к следующему шкафу.

Вытащив несколько пустышек, он всерьез задумался: а не дать ли Люпину самому копаться в пыльных ящиках? Решив, что этот последний, он потянул за ручку. Ящик дернулся было навстречу, но замер и тут же с решительным щелчком встал на место. Ему казалось, что этого звука вполне достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание Люпина — но, обернувшись, он обнаружил, что тот стоит к нему спиной и увлеченно копается в ящике с надписью «Конфисковано и чрезвычайно опасно!»

— Люпин!

Тот вздрогнул, обернулся, выпустил ящик, который с грохотом встал на место, и со смущенной улыбкой подошел к нему. Не требовалось особого ума, чтобы догадаться: наверняка как минимум половина содержимого принадлежала некогда Поттеру и Блэку.

— Мне казалось, мы ищем тут боггарта, а не предаемся воспоминаниям.

Вместо того, чтобы парировать, Люпин отрешенно покачал головой и спросил, кивнув в сторону ящика, за ручку которого Северус все еще держался:

— Он там?

— Возможно. На счет три? Раз, два…

Но как раз в этот момент Люпин оттолкнул его и рванул ящик на себя. Оттуда вырвалось что-то огромное и в один миг затопило комнату мертвенным светом, заставившим сощуриться. Когда глаза привыкли, Северус увидел, что боггарт превратился — ну разумеется — в полную луну. В ее свете лицо Люпина казалось бледным и чужим, а в глазах, обычно таких внимательно-мягких, промелькнуло нечто не предназначенное для посторонних.

Переливающаяся поверхность луны напомнила кристальный шар — именно о таком говорила Сивилла на обеде. Только сейчас Северус вспомнил, что так и не поделился с Люпином ее предсказанием. Ни для кого не было секретом, что на должности преподавания Защиты долго не задерживались, но зачастую решение уйти в конце первого года становилось добровольным. Не всем была по душе перспектива похоронить себя на целый год в шотландских дебрях, в компании слегка (мягко выражаясь) чокнутых коллег и стада ничего не соображающих детишек. Но Люпин всего несколько недель назад сказал, что это работа его мечты, ясно дав понять, что если ему и придется уйти, то не по собственному желанию.

Все еще думая об этом, Северус поднял со стола коробку и подтолкнул ее к Люпину. Тот палочкой заставил влететь туда боггарта и, наклонившись, тщательно ее закрыл.

— И с чего, позволь узнать, ты взял, будто я не справлюсь с одним несчастным боггартом? — поинтересовался Северус, глядя на него.

— Разумеется, ты с ним справишься, — спокойно ответил Люпин, поднимаясь. — Но раз уж мы оба знаем мой главный страх, я решил избавить тебя от необходимости показывать свой. В конце концов, я перед тобой в долгу… После всего, что было.

— То есть это никак не связано с тем, что мой боггарт, по-твоему, может быть тобой?

Люпин вздрогнул, и Северус понял, что попал в цель. Помолчав, тот начал, упорно смотря в сторону:

— Столкновение с почти взрослым оборотнем, даже один вид его, вполне могло…

— Люпин. Ты действительно полагаешь, что это был самый травмирующий эпизод в моей жизни? Должен тебя разочаровать — ты слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь.

Кого-то другого эти слова могли бы шокировать, но напряженные плечи Люпина расслабились, и на губах мелькнула улыбка. Снова Северус невольно удивился, с каким спокойствием тот относится к жестоким поступкам других — но не к своим. Тема, однако, давала возможность снова перевести разговор на Люпина, и Северус ею тут же воспользовался:

— Как бы там ни было, мне почему-то казалось, что твой боггарт будет другим. Будет связан каким-то образом с тем, вторым изменением облика…

Несмотря на невнятное определение, Люпин его понял. Он прислонился к ближайшему шкафу и пожал плечами.

— Может быть, так и есть, и луна просто символ? Просто… То, что я считаю себя мужчиной, уже очень давно не пугает по-настоящему. Это тревожило и беспокоило, особенно когда тело не соответствовало внутреннему образу, но я никогда не боялся, что причиню кому-то зло. В отличие от… моей болезни.

Северус уже не впервые заметил, как странно и непривычно Люпин говорил о себе: не прося жалости, а наоборот, словно подставляя слабое место под удар. За всеми этими улыбочками легко забывалось, что он умел быть жестоким. И к себе самому тоже. Они снова довели разговор до точки, где могли причинить друг другу боль, расцарапав зажившие раны — так почему бы не пойти дальше, до конца, где бы ни был этот конец?

— Ты сказал как-то, что я могу спросить… — поймав любопытный взгляд, Северус неопределенно ткнул в собственную грудь. — Когда ты..?

— Семь лет назад. Многие из тех, кого я знал, не пережили войны — и я подумал, что раз уж мне повезло, я в долгу перед ними и перед собой и должен хотя бы попытаться стать счастливым. Отец умер, оставив мне небольшое наследство. У меня было немного сбережений — как раз хватило на операцию и Волчьелычье на несколько месяцев, чтобы не содрать швы.

Швы.

— То есть ты сделал это… у магглов?

Люпин кивнул:

— Честно признаться, я понятия не имел, как в Мунго отнесутся к операции такого толка. Можно было, конечно, спросить… Но они, знаешь ли, вообще не горят желанием помогать оборотням. Скажем так: мне вполне хватило негативного внимания и без целителей. Тот маггловский врач, который мне помог — у него жена оборотень. Он потом еще помогал, когда я начал принимать гормоны.

Северус далеко не сразу понял, что именно он имеет в виду. Когда до него наконец дошло, он чуть не начал читать глубоко въевшуюся в подкорку лекцию о вреде сочетания маггловских лекарств и некоторых зелий и о возможных последствиях — но передумал, решив, что будет слишком похож на Помфри. Кроме того, Люпин был достаточно умен, чтобы сознавать риски, и все равно пошел на операцию, считая, что оно того стоит. Смелый, даже бунтарский поступок от человека, который обычно старался всеми силами сгладить любую ситуацию, не допустив ее обострения.

— Можно подумать, ты единственный волшебник, который с этим столкнулся.

Люпин криво усмехнулся:

— Да нет. Не единственный, конечно. Но в вопросах пола и сексуальности волшебники просто-напросто отстают от магглов. Они… то есть мы… не можем объединиться, потому что даже не знаем, как нам себя называть! У нас нет для этого слов, понимаешь? — он поморщился и продолжил: — Пару лет назад я увидел объявление о встрече в Брайтоне. Нас там было всего четверо: я, пара очень милых женщин и пожилой джентльмен, щеголявший стильными леггинсами. Мы с ним обсуждали полтергейста, который живет у него на чердаке и каждый раз начинает стучать в такт, когда он ставит диск Шер.

Северус недоверчиво фыркнул. Наигранная бодрость на лице Люпина сменилась откровенной горечью:

— В кругах богатых волшебников тоже есть, конечно, свои способы, но с ними мне совсем делать нечего — да и желания, как ты понимаешь, нет.

При упоминании этих самых кругов в памяти поднялись невнятные воспоминания более чем десятилетней давности, угрожая прорваться на поверхность. Чтобы загнать их обратно, Северус выпалил прежде, чем успел подумать:

— Ну, здесь тебе не придется бояться, что ты как-то особо выделяешься.

Люпин наклонил голову:

— Да?

Заставив себя вспомнить, что он когда-то врал в лицо самому Темному Лорду и сохранял при этом полное спокойствие, Северус раздраженно махнул рукой:

— Ты же видел Альбуса и Филиуса. Если бы у Сивиллы были косички, Минерва, наверное, без конца дергала за них. Кстати, Альбус не упомянул, что Кеттлберн ушел на пенсию, не только чтобы сохранить оставшиеся конечности, но и чтобы проводить больше времени со своим давним партнером… Так что ты не так уж и уникален, как тебе кажется.

— Да, — медленно произнес Люпин, не спуская с него глаз. — Думаю, не уникален…

Северус вдруг осознал, как именно они стоят. Люпин — который все еще прислонялся к одному из крайних шкафов — загораживал выход, потому что он сам находился в самом конце узкого коридорчика, почти у стены. Люпин, кажется, тоже это понял, потому что отлепился от шкафа и двинулся с места — но не назад, освобождая проход, а вперед, подходя на шаг ближе.

Подростком Люпин стеснялся своего роста, сутулился и все равно был на голову выше остальных сокурсниц. Но сейчас неуверенности не осталось и следа. Когда их глаза встретились, Северусу пришлось совсем чуть-чуть опустить взгляд. В свете одинокой лампы глаза Люпина казались темными и блестели как янтарь, и пока Северус смотрел в них, не в силах оторваться, ему в который уже раз захотелось проклясть Альбуса и все его гениальные идеи. Но потом он понял: Альбус и его идеи — последнее, о чем он хочет сейчас думать, и заставил себя выбросить Альбуса из головы.

Губы Люпина были совсем рядом, на расстоянии вдоха. И оставались там, почти касаясь его губ — почти, но не совсем, он чувствовал на лице теплое дыхание, но Люпин не шевелился. Ну разумеется! Тот всегда поступал именно так: задавал неудобные вопросы, кидал намеки, улыбался, раздевался на холодном берегу, не обращая внимания на зрителя. Пробовал палкой лед, но не рисковал, не делал ни шага, который мог бы привести к чему-то большему. Говоря по правде, Северуса уже неимоверно раздражало это бесконечное кружение друг возле друга, словно планеты по разным орбитам… Северус прекрасно знал все свои недостатки, знал, кем он был и кем не был. Трусом — не был и не собирался становиться. Он раздраженно выдохнул сквозь сжатые губы, потом дернул Люпина за мантию, притягивая к себе, и поцеловал.

Похоже, Люпину не требовалось особое приглашение, чтобы вступить в игру. Одну руку Люпин положил ему на талию, другой, судя по звукам, уперся в шкаф над его плечом — точнее, царапал шкаф ногтями. Все случилось так быстро, что Северус, обычно напряженное и сосредоточенный на охране собственных границ и неприкосновенности тела, могло только дрожать от изумления, потому что кто-то оказался так близко. В голове воцарилась блаженная пустота, будто он на миг вышел из привычного состояния постоянного анализа происходящего и поиска подвохов, чтобы просто сдаться собственным желаниям.

Поцелуй вышел совсем коротким: где-то сзади раздалось громкое мяуканье, и они замерли. На углу стола сидела Миссис Норрис и смотрела на них с явным неодобрением. Северус бросил на нее убийственый взгляд поверх плеча Люпина, и кошка, спрыгнув на пол, гордо удалилась с высоко поднятым, прямым, как щетка от швабры, хвостом. Оба они хорошо знали по собственному опыту, что будет дальше. Люпин глубоко вздохнул и опустил голову ему на плечо.

— Думаешь, она настучит Филчу?

— Можешь остаться и проверить, если хочешь.

Очевидно, любопытство Люпина все же не доходило до самоубийственного уровня, потому что тот поднял с пола коробку с боггартом, и они быстро и как можно тише пошли к выходу. За дверью их ждал опирающийся на швабру Филч, разумеется, в компании миссис Норрис.

Филч смерил подозрительным взглядом их мятую одежду, потом взглянул на коробку в руках Люпина:

— Ну, у вас вышло?

Поскольку у этой парочки вроде как снова все было в порядке, Северус не видел причин оставаться. Люпин вполне мог сам объясниться с Филчем. Он успел дойти только до конца коридора, когда до него донесся ответ:

— Можно и так сказать. Думаю, мы оба получили, что хотели.


	6. Дементор

— Так что, мы будем вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось?

Последнее утро года принесло сильный снегопад. Северус собирался спокойно провести этот день в своих комнатах, желательно в одиночестве, чтобы почистить наконец тот самый мешок грибов, о котором говорил Сивилле. День едва перевалил за середину, когда в дверь постучалась Минерва. Северус совершил очень большую ошибку — он ее впустил. Полагая, что речь пойдет о новогодней вечеринке для преподавателей, куда она со свойственным ей упрямством пыталась его заманить всю неделю.

Вместо того, чтобы куда бы то ни было пригласить его, Минерва вытащила что-то из-за спины и всунула ему в руки. Это оказалось метлой, которую Поттер получил в подарок неизвестно от кого и которую все профессора, от Минервы до Филиуса, уже не первый день исследовали в поисках наложенных на нее вредоносных чар. Северус, как человек разумный, держался от всего этого в стороне: во-первых, самым очевидным кандидатом в дарители был Блэк, а во-вторых, он вовсе не горел желанием провести редкие свободные дни в борьбе с поттеровским эго. Минерва, судя по всему, была с ним не согласна, и после долгих препирательств ей удалось вырвать у него обещание посвятить один — один! — вечер проклятой метле, после чего он может умытьумоет руки, и больше его не будут беспокоить.

Минерва приняла условия без спора, но, видимо, не поверила в искренность его намерений, потому что вскоре после ее ухода из камина вывалился Люпин. Сказал, что его прислала Минерва. Северус так и не понял, в чем должна была заключаться его роль: он должен был помочь или проследить, чтобы Северус не добавил к уже возможно имеющимся чарам своих. Семь лет подряд пролетавший мимо ее факультета кубок сделал Минерву весьма недоверчивой, даже по шкале Северуса Снейпа.

Обычно Северус не стал бы возражать против компании, работая с потенциально проклятой вещью. Но появление Люпина очень ярко напомнило, что они не виделись с той самой охоты на боггарта. Первые пять минут Люпин, однако, вел себя вполне по-деловому, и они спокойно и в полном согласии осматривали метлу, ища возможные заклятия. Поскольку все это время они разговаривали о «Молнии» и мирно обсуждали, может ли компас быть как-то связан с заклинанием призыва, внезапный вопрос Люпина застал Северуса врасплох.

Он сделал вид, будто все его внимание поглощено лежащей на столе метлой, а сам в это время лихорадочно обдумывал ответ.

— Не знаю. Ты собираешься?

— Почему вдруг я должен решать?

— Насколько я помню, ты всегда хорошо умел притворяться. Особенно когда тебе нужно было сделать вид перед дружками, будто мы не знакомы. Допускаю, конечно, что ты слегка подзабыл свои навыки за последние годы, но…

— _Я_ хорошо умел притворяться? Ну да, признаюсь, я вел себя тогда как последний дурак… А ты? Мне даже почти удалось себя в какой-то момент убедить , что осень первого курса мне просто приснилась! Так было проще, чем признать, что меня ненавидит от всей души человек, которого я когда-то считал другом,. — Люпин тускло улыбнулся. — Это было до того, как я понял, что почти вся моя дружба основана на лжи.

— Если ты полагаешь, что сравнение с Блэком меня порадует — подумай еще раз.

Люпин провел рукой по лицу и испустил тяжелый вздох:

— То есть, если я правильно тебя понял, ты пытаешься сказать, что не жалеешь о поцелуе?

Последнее слово отозвалось в ушах громким эхом. Естественно, Северус успел обдумать и эту возможность — что Люпин жалеет о случившемся и намеревается все забыть. Но теперь ему постепенно становилось ясно: Люпин этого хотел. Хотел _его_. И этот вариант казался совершенно невероятным: ни разу ему не приходило в голову, что боится не только он.

— Обычно, — медленно проговорил Северус, — я пытаюсь избегать поступков, о которых могу потом пожалеть.

Он снова занялся «Молнией», осматривая прутья - может, какой-то из них отличается от других? Подняв голову, он увидел, что Люпин смотрит на него со сладкой, почти сахарной улыбкой на губах.

— Что?

— Ничего. — Люпин потряс головой и тоже наклонился к метле, постукивая палочкой по стеклу компаса. — Это может показаться странным, но я тоже.

***

В тот же вечер, после того как они вернули метлу — ничего не обнаружив, несмотря на все усилия, — в кабинет Минервы, Люпин все-таки уговорил Северуса пойти вместе с ним на пресловутую вечеринку. Раньше, пока из-за возможного нападения Блэка школа не опустела, праздновали в учительской, и кому-то приходилось дежурить в коридоре, чтобы отгонять учеников. Но в этом году в школе почти никого не осталось, и Помона, которая была ответственной за организацию, устроила все в одной из теплиц.

На улице все еще мело, и с неба сыпал снег, но в теплице их встретило почти тропическое тепло — согревающие чары прекрасно справлялись со своей задачей. Густые заросли украшали фонарики, видимо, развешанные Филиусом в очередном приступе творческого зуда. Они горели среди листвы, и то тут, то там их дополняли стайки светлячков. За лабиринтом из стволов и веток они обнаружили расчищенную площадку, где стояли стол с закусками, коллекция разномастных стульев и, непонятно почему, канареечно-желтый диван. Старый граммофон в углу скрипел что-то музыкальное.

Судя по всему, вечеринка была уже в самом разгаре. Собралась та же небольшая, но громкоголосая компания, что и на рождественском обеде, только место Филча занимал Хагрид в своем вечном тулупе. Увидев новоприбывших, Минерва оторвалась от разговора с Хагридом и поплыла к ним навстречу, держа в руках два бокала с шампанским.

— Насчет той метлы… — начал было Северус, но Минерва всунула ему в руку бокал и затрясла головой:

— О работе не говорим! Давайте хоть раз отпразднуем спокойно.

Минерва была настроена решительно, так что проще было согласиться, и они принялись втроем болтать о том о сем. Вскоре Минерва отошла, чтобы обновить бокалы, и к ним присоединился Альбус в разукрашенной блестящими серебряными звездами мантии, такими яркими, что глаза начинали болеть от одного взгляда.

Потом кто-то сменил пластинку, прибавил громкости, и звуки вальса уже нельзя было игнорировать. Альбус навострил уши и посмотрел в сторону стола.

— Если не ошибаюсь, Минерва обещала мне следующий танец, но она сейчас занята… — потом он обратился к Люпину: — К сожалению, наши милые дамы вот уже который год жалуются на недостаток кавалеров, потому что кое-кто никак не соглашается немного потанцевать, хотя умеет.

Северус очень хорошо знал, что от недостатка партнера по танцам страдал только сам Альбус. В честь праздника он решил поддержать игру:

— Не понимаю, в чем, собственно, моя вина. Обычно именно я патрулирую коридоры, чтобы остальные могли спокойно танцевать.

— А вот я бы не отказался…

Оба повернулись к Люпину, ответившему на их изумление одной из своих самых невинных улыбок. За несколько мгновений, которые тому понадобились, чтобы допить вино, сердце Северуса успело пропустить несколько ударов. Не собирается же… К его облегчению, Люпин протянул ему пустой бокал и предложил руку Альбусу. Оправившись от секундного удивления, тот принял руку, сияя под стать собственной мантии.

Парочка, не тратя времени впустую, взяла с места в карьер. Северус хорошо знал, что одно из любимых развлечений директора — жаловаться на плохо гнущиеся от старости суставы, но сейчас об этом не было и речи. Люпин вел, и Альбус гибко следовал за ним, словно юная девица на своем первом балу. Северус не в первый раз видел, как танцуют на магических праздниках представители одного пола, но в Хогвартсе, несмотря на всю свободу нравов, такого раньше не случалось — и реакция была соответствующей. Помона со звоном уронила десертную ложку со всем ее содержимым, а лицо сидящего на диване Филиуса, обычно спокойное, исказилось практически до неузнаваемости при виде открывавшихся возможностей.

Оба танцора, разумеется, чувствовали реакцию публики и наслаждались ей по полной, как и подобало двум бунтарским натурам. Северусу редко удавалось по достоинству оценить директорское чувство юмора, потому что он слишком часто становился объектом шуток, но сейчас ему захотелось получше познакомиться с человеком, который, отбросив свой извечный макиавеллизм, широко улыбался и скользил по танцполу, послушно подчиняясь каждому движению и жесту партнера.

— Хорошо, что у вас с Ремусом все наладилось, — послышался рядом голос Минервы. Повернувшись к ней, Северус заметил, что она единственная — кроме него самого, конечно — не придавала особого значения происходящему на танцполе. Минерва протянула ему полный бокал и продолжила:

— В нашей с тобой профессии слишком много друзей не бывает. Мы объясняем это собственным выбором или расположением школы, но на самом деле уже сама статистика делает нас отшельниками. Чем старше мы становимся, тем больше вероятность, что каждый новый знакомый — бывший ученик. А кто захочет тесно общаться с человеком, которого когда-то оставлял после уроков?

Несмотря на выпитое шампанское и бездумный тон, которым это было сказано, Северус ни минуты не сомневался: Минерва прекрасно осознает, кому именно это говорит.

— Хорошо, что нам с тобой удалось избежать подобных неудобств.

Приподнятая бровь Минервы почти совпадала по накалу скептичности с ее тоном:

— Насколько я помню, ты едва ли сказал мне три слова за два первых года преподавания.

Больше всего его задело то, что это было правдой. Смывая прошлое щедрым глотком шампанского, Северус пытался сообразить, как все исправить, не сделав себя посмешищем еще больше.

— Я слышал, что, став директором, Альбус лично пригласил тебя преподавать свой старый предмет, — сказал он наконец. — Ты, конечно, была его любимицей — и все равно, должно быть, приглашение стало тем еще сюрпризом.

— Так и было. Но я не очень понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Признаю, ты всегда был хорош в трансфигурации, но я никогда не назвала бы тебя любимым учеником…

— Но мы оба знаем на собственным опыте, как неудобно себя чувствуешь и неестественно ведешь, когда вдруг становишься коллегой человека, которым всегда восхищался и на которого смотрел снизу вверх.

— Ты говоришь о себе и Альбусе?

— О тебе, на самом деле.

Северус давно привык, что его слова часто заставляют людей плакать, но не помнил, чтобы они плакали от счастья. Он смущенно отвернулся и наткнулся взглядом на Сивиллу, которая, если он не ошибся в подсчетах, уже в третий раз за песню проходила рядом с ними.

— Внутренний голос подсказывает, что скоро кто-то пригласит меня танцевать, — пробормотала она, предоставив им тем самым новую тему для разговора.

Северус услышал вздох:

— Если бы кое-чей внутренний голос говорил правду, кое-кто давно бы уже понял и не раздумывал… — Потом он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к руке и снова повернулся к Минерве, которая приглашающе подняла бокал, и глаза ее блестели, словно в них отражались пузырьки шампанского: — За еще одни тринадцать лет?

Северус кивнул, и они сдвинули бокалы. Прежде чем он успел сделать глоток, Минерва добавила:

— Но не воображай, что немного лести заставит меня забыть, как ты назвал мои заклинания «абсолютно предсказуемыми»! Когда-нибудь мы с тобой еще сойдемся в поединке, вот тогда и посмотрим, много ли пользы от твоего якобы богатого воображения, когда речь идет о многократном дуэльном чемпионе.

Сказав это, она последовала примеру Люпина, то есть быстро опустошила бокал, сунула его Северусу и резко развернулась. Сивилла только удивленно пискнула, когда Минерва схватила ее за руку и поволокла за собой в сторону танцпола.

Люпин и Альбус не выказывали никаких признаков усталости, так что Северус счел за лучшее незаметно ретироваться, пока еще кто-нибудь не додумался использовать его в качестве подставки для посуды. Он решил прогуляться вглубь теплицы и посмотреть, достаточно ли выросли те саженцы, которые он собирался попросить у Помоны для зелий.

Доходящая до потолка живая изгородь скоро отрезала его от остальных, заглушая звуки до неразборчивого шума. Сгустившийся полумрак разгоняли только огоньки заблудившихся светлячков. Но он успел побыть в одиночестве совсем недолго: за спиной послышалось эхо чьих-то шагов.

— Я уже успел разволноваться, что ты ушел, — голос Люпина раздался у самого уха, ближе, чем ожидал Северус.

— И пропустил весь спектакль? — сумел ответить он. — Об этом вечере будут судачить еще долгие годы.

Они смотрели на расстилающийся за стеклянной стеной заснеженный двор, который даже Северусу напомнил о рождественских открытках. Где-то вдали бродили в темноте голодные дементоры, но сейчас казалось, что их отделяет от реальности не только хрупкая перегородка. Северус все еще чувствовал на руке прикосновение Минервы, а Люпин, если верить отражению, стоял так близко, что мог бы опустить подбородок ему на плечо.

— Ты даешь новогодние обещания?

Уже привыкнув к непредсказуемому ходу мыслей собеседника, Северус даже не стал задумываться о причинах вопроса:

— Нет. Если единственная мотивация сделать что-либо — дать обещание в дурацкий праздник, лучше ничего не делать вообще.

— Соглашусь… Обещания нельзя давать бездумно.

Северус повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Люпина через плечо, и увидел, что тот смотрит уже не на зимний пейзаж, а на него.

— Знаешь, мама научила меня одной штуке, принятой в местности, откуда она родом… Все долги нужно платить до того, как год сменится новым, будь то деньги или что-то другое. Говорят, как встретишь Новый год, так его и проведешь.

Не в силах оторвать взгляда от глаз Люпина, Северус вдруг почувствовал, как сильно пересохло горло, а бокал опустел уже давно.

— И как же ты собрался его встретить?

Люпин не успел ответить: издалека донесся громкий бас Хагрида, отсчитывающий секунды до полуночи. На нуле теплица наполнилась смехом и поздравлениями, которые перекрыл удивленный и счастливый визг Сивиллы. Но они молчали, глядя друг на друга в полумраке, разгоняемом редкими искрами светлячков, и на этот раз Люпин поцеловал его первым.

***

После Нового года жизнь никак не могла войти в привычную размеренную колею будней, продолжаясь непрерывным праздником. В выходные перед девятым января Минерва «случайно» проговорилась про его скорый день рождения, и Люпин почти насильно затащил его на ужин в Хогсмид, а спустя несколько дней Слизерин выиграл в квиддич у Гриффиндора. В результате всего этого Северус даже не стал наказывать хаффлпаффцев, один из которых взорвал прямо на уроке котел с зельем, и был вознагражден потрясенным выражением их лиц.

Когда в первую же неделю января Люпин начал давать Поттеру свои частные уроки и учить его вызывать патронуса, Северус был уверен, что наслушается об этом до тошноты. Но ошибался — из неопределенных фраз Люпина было понятно, что учеба идет хорошо, но вдаваться в подробности тот не счел нужным. Вообще-то, Северуса это вполне устраивало, но он по опыту знал: если Люпин о чем-то не говорит, на то есть причина, и чаще всего очень личная.

Он не хотел, конечно, тратить проводимое с Люпином время обсуждая успехи Поттера… Но правда заключалась в том, что он плохо умел уважать личные границы других, невзирая на то, какое место они занимали в его жизни — а быть может, именно поэтому. Северус боролся с этим противоречием так долго, что в конце концов все разрешилось само собой.

На редкость холодным, но безветренным февральским днем вся школа опять собралась на квиддичный матч, на сей раз между Рэйвенкло и Гриффиндором. Люпин — который не согласился на его многочисленные, почти всерьез высказанные просьбы заместить его на один день в качестве декана, все равно же почти каждый раз сидит на трибунах! — не отрываясь, следил за игрой, пока Северус читал предусмотрительно захваченную книгу. Время от времени до него доносились выкрики комментирующего игру Джордана или голос Минервы, но ему удавалось сконцентрироваться на чтении, пока вдруг трибуны не охнули в один голос. Он поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как сияющий олень проносится в воздухе и врезается в неопределенные фигуры на краю поля.

Вездесущий Поттер умудрился и патронуса вызвать, и снитч поймать, так что на стадионе разразился хаос. Люпин куда-то исчез в давке, и у Северуса не было ни времени, ни желания его искать, он был слишком занят, отчитывая решивших поиграть в дементоров Малфоя, Крэбба, Гойла и Флинта. С точки зрения Северуса, легкий саботаж противника был вполне в духе игры, но сейчас это четверка перешла все границы, заставив его испытывать жгучий стыд за собственный факультет. Рядом с ним разорялась Минерва, в запале обвинив и его тоже. Ну и, разумеется, нельзя было обойтись без Альбуса, который смотрел на все это печально и с выражением глубочайшего разочарования. На него в том числе.

В тот же вечер, лично проследив, чтобы четверка в полном составе прибыла к Филчу на отработку, он отправился в свои комнаты, надеясь провести спокойный вечер в одиночестве. Правда, пульсирующее внутри раздражение давало на это мало надежды…

В кабинете его уже ждали. За рабочим столом сидел Люпин, который отреагировал на направленную в его сторону палочку лаконичным поднятием брови.

— Скажи спасибо, что не проклял сразу, — пробормотал Северус, убирая палочку обратно в карман.

— Это было бы очень досадно, — признал Люпин. — Хотя бы потому, что тогда пропало бы вот это…

Северус взглянул на протянутую бутылку вина. Потом бросил быстрый взгляд на полку: ну да, именно эту самую бутылку Люпин подарил ему в начале года. Судя по застывшему взгляду и странным ноткам в голосе, тот уже успел познакомиться с ее содержимым.

Он пристроил мантию на вешалку и, поскольку Люпин явно не собирался уступать ему место, устроился на гостевом стуле.

— Что празднуем? Победу Гриффиндора? В таком случае вынужден вежливо отказаться.

Люпин повертел бутылку и улыбнулся так, словно улыбка причиняла ему боль:

— А кто сказал, что мы празднуем?

На самом деле Северус знал ответ на свой вопрос еще до того, как задал его. Люпин просто излучал отчаяние после той позавчерашней статьи, так что чего-то подобного следовало ожидать. Устроенное Поттером представление, видимо, было последним толчком, и плотина прорвалась.

Услышав следующие слова Люпина, он понял, что угадал:

— Это был Джеймс… Его патронус, я имею в виду! Я знаю, что ты тоже его узнал… Джеймс часто тренировался на озере.

Северус промолчал. А что тут можно было ответить? Что серебряный олень, который отражал самое счастливое воспоминание Поттера, был для него, как и для Люпина, призраком прошлого, болезненным, все еще кровоточащим воспоминанием? Чтобы отвлечься, он сконцентрировался на технической части:

— Получается, ваши с Поттером занятия прошли более чем успешно?

Он готов был, скрепя сердце и сквозь зубы, похвалить преподавательские таланты Люпина, который добился практически невозможного — хвалить самого Поттера Северус, естественно, не собирался. Но ему не потребовалось: Люпин, казалось, его совсем на слышал, погруженный в собственные мысли. Наконец он механически покачал головой:

— У Джеймса всегда хорошо получалось это заклинание… Наследственное, наверное.

— То есть, — резко спросил Северус, уже не смягчая своих слов, — это патронус Поттера заставил тебя схватиться за бутылку, а вовсе не тот факт, что Блэка ждет «поцелуй дементора»?

Люпин ничего не сказал, только таращился на Северуса пустым нечитаемым взглядом, и это было еще хуже. Северус отвернулся первым и не видел выражения лица Люпина, когда тот наконец ответил:

— Мы с Гарри говорили об этом перед прошлым уроком… Кажется, он считает, что Сириус это заслужил.

Северус удивленно покачал головой: он считал Поттера легкомысленным, самовлюбленным и до смешного верным определенным вещам, но никак не жестоким.

— Полагаю, ты ему не говорил… Но от кого-то он, значит, услышал, что это Блэк выдал его родителей?

Люпин пожал плечами:

— Вероятно. Правда, он еще спросил, был ли я знаком с его отцом…

— В таком случае даже мозгов Поттера хватит, чтобы сообразить — если ты был знаком с его отцом, то и с Блэком тоже.

В глазах Люпина промелькнула непривычная темная искра:

— Знаешь… Я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты хоть на минуту перестал критиковать Гарри. Особенно в такую минуту.

Едва слова сорвались с губ, Люпин тут же словно пожалел о них. В обрушившейся тишине Северус вопросительно склонил голову, чувствуя, как внутри разливается ледяное спокойствие.

— И о какой «такой» минуте ты говоришь?

Вместо ответа Люпин глотнул еще вина, со стуком поставил бутылку на стол и потер лицо обеими руками. Потом из-под упавших ладоней показались его глаза — красные и совершенно больные, так что Северус на мгновение увидел перед собой человека, который каждый миг своей жизни вынужден был изо всех сил бороться, чтобы оставаться собой. Только когда тот заговорил, стало понятно: это не просто удачная догадка, ему удалось заглянуть за столь тщательно скрывающую мысли Люпина завесу. Что-то в нем отозвалось эхом на эту боль.

— Ты, дементоры, Гарри… Слишком много всего и сразу. Иногда, знаешь, я не могу не думать — может, я просто не готов? Наверное, было ошибкой возвращаться сюда. Мне порой кажется, что я вот-вот рассыплюсь на куски… Гормоны помогают сохранить правильную внешность, а ты… — Люпин показал на него, — ты каждый месяц помогаешь мне сберечь рассудок.

Северус застыл. Люпин заметил это, потому что теперь он слегка наклонил голову, пригвоздив его к месту пристальным взглядом горящих глаз.

— Ведь именно поэтому ты согласился на просьбу Альбуса, правда? После всего, на что я закрывал глаза — и после всего, что я почти сделал с тобой, — ты хочешь отомстить. Это совершенно естественно, Северус. Теперь я понимаю, почему тебе плевать, что я с собой сделал за эти годы… Потому что главное осталось неизменным, да? Я в твоей власти. Ты можешь управлять мной. Взять оборотня на поводок…

— Хватит! — Северус не удивился бы, если бы его подсознание решило бросить в Люпина невербальным заклинанием; но нет, тот просто замолчал. Он надеялся, что с начинающейся дрожью можно было бы так же легко справиться. Вздохнув, Северус попытался выцарапать из себя что-то похожее на ответ.

— Ты прав, не буду отрицать. Вначале… да, вначале я примерно так и думал. Но не надо вести себя так, будто это для тебя новость! Ты наверняка все понял в ту же секунду, как Альбус сообщил, кто именно будет варить тебе зелье. А что до твоего пола, твоей трансексуальности и прочего… Знаешь, почему мне плевать на это все? Потому что мне всегда было плевать, черт тебя побери! И если ты настолько идиот, что не понимаешь, я не виноват!

Люпин смотрел на него. Смотрел, смотрел, смотрел… Северус уже почти почувствовал себя достаточно неловко, чтобы снова открыть рот, когда Люпин резко встал, обошел стол и уселся к нему на колени, вовлекая в короткий и жадный поцелуй. Потом нетерпеливые пальцы принялись торопливо расстегивать пуговицы, почти вырывая их с мясом, и стаскивать с него рубашку, а ему оставалось только подчиниться, принять натиск безудержной стихии и попытаться ответить тем же. Скоро обнаженная кожа Люпина уже касалась его груди, а их рубашки валялись рядом на полу, спутавшись рукавами. Северус мог бы, должен бы был застыть в удивлении от такой резкой перемены, которую ничто на первый взгляд не предвещало — но они в последние дни только и делали, что скользили по лезвию ножа, и одного неверного слова, одного движения хватило, чтобы наконец пораниться.

Северус был слишком поглощен исследованием кожи на шее Люпина, что не сразу заметил, как тот вдруг замер. Подняв голову, он проследил за направлением его взгляда, который был прикован к его левому предплечью. Не составило труда догадаться, от чего именно Люпин никак не может отвести глаз.

За последние годы татуировка выцвела и теперь походила на сделанный углем рисунок, но контуры черепа и выползающей из него змеи все еще ясно различались на бледной коже. Когда-то, в другой жизни, картинка послужила поводом и причиной для многочисленных интимных предложений; сейчас именно из-за нее он отказывался даже от тех, что изредка поступали. Люпин заставил его на несколько мгновений забыть про метку — это о многом говорило.

Он ждал вопросов, обвинений, отвращения… После долгого молчания Люпин сказал:

— Полагаю, Альбус знает?

— Знает, — отозвался Северус, хотя и сомневался, что голос его не предаст. — Но могу тебя уверить: он узнал совершенно в другой ситуации.

— Правда? — усмехнулся Люпин. — Подумать только… Хорошо, что мне не нужно беспокоиться о соперниках!

Северусу было не до веселья. Он заставил себя убрать руки и отстранился так далеко, как только мог.

— Если хочешь, мы можем остановиться сейчас и…

В ответ Люпин просто вернул его ладони туда, где они только что были. Следующий поцелуй был медленным и спокойным, как будто теперь они не тонули друг в друге, а наоборот, пытались удержать и удержаться на плаву.

Прервав поцелуй, Люпин откинулся назад. Северус смотрел, как тот наклоняется и поднимает что-то с пола. Это оказался темный галстук, который болтался теперь в воздухе молчаливым вопросом.

— И зачем это тебе?

— Для тебя. Я собираюсь завязать тебе глаза.

Северус подозрительно прищурился, решив, что понял намек:

— Я же говорил тебе. Мне все равно…

— И я безмерно рад, что тебе все равно, — перебил Люпин голосом, который не оставлял места сомнению. Его волнение на грани истерики сменилось редкой уверенностью. — Но дело не в этом.

Северус мог бы сказать, что когда дело касалось Люпина, оно всегда было _в этом_. Обычно Северус видел слишком многое слишком ясно, и это приносило приятную уверенность — контроль. Но Люпин был его слепым пятном, уже давно, еще до теперешней запутанности. Ему не нужна была повязка на глаза, чтобы почувствовать себя заблудившимся.

Поэтому Северус и сам не мог объяснить, что побудило его кивнуть.

Люпин ответил кивком и взялся за галстук обеими руками. Плотная ткань опустилось на лицо, принося с собой непроницаемую темноту и ожидаемый дискомфорт. Северус заставил себя сосредоточиться на двух вещах: узле, стягивающемся на затылке, и голой груди Люпина, прижимающейся к нему.

Когда с узлом было покончено, он ждал, что его схватят за запястья, возможно, резко, даже грубо. Но вместо этого теплые ладони легли на щеки.

— Слушай…

Полная тишина. Прошла секунда, другая… Северус почувствовал себя смешным.

— И что я должен услышать?

— Ты не понял, — в голосе явно прозвучала улыбка. — Я имел в виду, — два пальца легко скользнули по виску, — _здесь_ …

До него наконец дошло. К счастью обоих, он примерно знал, чего ожидать — потому что от удивления Северус вместо того, чтобы спокойно войти в приоткрытую перед ним невидимую дверь, толчком распахнул ее, врываясь внутрь. До этого самого мига Люпин ревностно охранял свое сознание и сейчас дал заглянуть только на самый краешек… Но если учесть, какие секреты только что обнажило его собственное тело, Северус поразился, что его вообще пропустили.

Но самое удивительное началось потом. Приказы и просьбы, едва слышные указания, легкие, словно далекий шепот, словно прикосновение мягкого пера к коже — они могли бы быть принадлежать ему. Северусу оставалось только вслушиваться, улавливая из воздуха протянутые ему Люпином тихие слова. « _Прикоснись ко мне…_ — говорили они. — _Здесь. Теперь здесь. Положи руку сюда… Еще…_ »

Он послушно подчинялся, все еще не веря, что это происходит на самом деле. Пальцы медленно двигались, ведомые инстинктом, который принадлежал не ему. Перед глазами ничего не было, кроме непроницаемой черноты, а руки находили под постепенно исчезающей одеждой многочисленные шрамы, и гладкую кожу между ними, и прослеживающиеся под кожей кости. В ушах эхом отзывалось тяжелое, хриплое дыхание, перемежающееся редкими стонами, и он уже не знал, чье оно.

Голос в голове велел ему провести рукой вверх — вместо этого он резко опустил ладони. Люпин содрогнулся всем телом и прикусил вместо своей его губу, которая как раз оказалась между его зубами.

— Не совсем то, что я имел в виду…

Северусу не услышал в голосе недовольства, скорее наоборот.

— С каких это пор я стал слушать хоть половину того, что ты несешь?

Вместо ответа Люпин снова склонился к нему, вовлекая в поцелуй, и он почувствовал на собственных губах его усмешку. Жадные руки скользнули по волосам, пропуская пряди меж пальцев.

Все это было настолько нереально, что казалось продолжением снов. Давних, почти забытых, погребенных под тяжестью лет и одиночества — и вот сейчас снова всплывших. Качаясь на грани между сном и явью, Северус почти не заметил, как ослаб узел на затылке. В следующий миг Люпин дернул за галстук, преграда исчезла, и их взгляды намертво сцепились. Все превратилось в мечущийся, крутящийся вихрь из возбуждения и воспоминаний: просьбы Люпина становились все требовательнее, все настойчивее, и его собственное, незамутненное и пылающее желание отзывалось эхом. Их мысли сталкивались, сплетались и сливались в единый жар, и Северус почему-то не спешил закрываться.

Их снова прервала кошка.

Северус как раз безуспешно пытался взять собственные эмоции под контроль, заперев их в надлежащем месте, когда серебристая кошка выплыла из стены, вскочила на свободный стул и сказала голосом Минервы:

— Северус… Не мог бы ты подняться? Боюсь, Блэк снова побывал в замке. На этот раз он напал на одного из учеников.

Кошка растаяла, оставив их обоих смотреть в тишине на опустевший стул.

— Черт побери, вы серьезно? — спросил Северус, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. И на сей раз у Люпина не нашлось возражений.


	7. Оборотень

После того, как Блэк побывал в школе дважды, меры безопасности ужесточились еще больше. Северусу было поручено проверить - уже в который раз, - не мог ли Блэк каким-то образом проникнуть внутрь через подземелья. Учитывая, что прямо за стеной плавали рыбы и русалки, самому Северусу это представлялось маловероятным. Люпина назначили координатором толпы ворчащих, ругающихся и размахивающих дубинками троллей, направленных на охрану Толстой Дамы — задача, которая, судя по всему, временами оказывалась слишком даже для его железных нервов.

Несмотря на все усилия, никто так и не смог предложить внятного объяснения, как именно Блэк пробирается в замок, не говоря уже о том, чтобы предотвратить подобное в будущем. Именно Северус счел нужным произнести это вслух, просто потому, что больше ни у кого в учительской не хватало на это духу — и, разумеется, был вознагражден косыми взглядами и возмущенным перешептыванием. Его репутация бессердечного монстра в очередной раз подтвердилась, так что количество рождественских открыток в следующем году должно было ощутимо уменьшиться. Люпин, укрывшийся в углу за камином и не отводящий задумчивого взгляда от пляшущих языков огня, был бледен и молчалив.

Тяжелее всех произошедшее восприняла Минерва. Повторное нападение на факультет и прямая угроза ученику могли кого угодно из деканов вывести из себя, но помимо всего прочего еще выяснилось, что Блэк прошел мимо сэра Кадогана, воспользовавшись списком паролей — выпавшим, вот сюрприз, из кармана Лонгботтома! С точки зрения Северуса, во всем был виноват Лонгботтом и его идиотизм, но Минерва почему-то считала, что часть вины ложится на ее плечи. Он мог бы объяснить ей, насколько смешно и нелепо, а главное — совершенно бессмысленно брать на себя вину за чужую глупость, но они практически не разговаривали: после пресловутого матча Северус и Минерва, не считая того патронуса, обменялись разве что парой вежливых пустых фраз. Судя по всему, Минерва считала его ответственным за дурацкую выходку Малфоя с компанией. Северусу впервые захотелось, чтобы квиддичный финал был уже сыгран — и какая, к фестралу под хвост, разница, кто победит? — так что они снова смогут мирно поддевать друг друга, разгадывая кроссворды.

Сначала учителя сомневались, стоит ли отпускать студентов в Хогсмид в следующие выходные, но потом решили все-таки разрешить прогулку. На этот раз Филч тщательнее прежнего обыскивал всех у дверей. Северус, проследив за тем, как последние из отправляющихся торопятся в сторону деревни, отправился в который раз обходить коридоры.

В коридоре третьего этажа он наткнулся на двух главных виновников нынешнего положения, Поттера и Лонгботтома. Они стояли у одной из статуй, подозрительно перешептываясь, и замолчали, едва его завидев. Разумеется, Северус не ожидал правдивого ответа на вопрос, что, собственно, они тут делают, так что разочаровываться не пришлось. Велев им обоим убираться, он на несколько минут задержался возле статуи, изображавшей одноглазую ведьму, и в глубине памяти зашевелились смутные воспоминания: кажется, Джеймса Поттера он тоже видел возле нее несколько раз… Вероятность того, что в Поттере-младшем вдруг проснулся интерес к истории и архитектуре, и без того малая, устремилась к нулю.

Быстрый осмотр никаких результатов не дал. Если у одноглазой ведьмы и были секреты, делиться ими с ним она явно не собиралась. Разочарованный и чувствующий себя идиотом, он вернулся в кабинет и принялся за проверку эссе четверокурсников, пока его не отвлек Малфой, который практически ворвался в его кабинет, сопровождаемый по пятам бледными Креббом и Гойлом.

Закончив свою душераздирающую историю о том, как отдельные части тела Поттера вдруг возникли из ниоткуда возле развалин Визжащей хижины, Малфой уставился на Северуса, как будто ожидая, что тот недоверчиво рассмеется. Кто-то другой на месте Северуса вполне мог счесть услышанное неплохой шуткой, но он только кивнул, поблагодарил за информацию и поднялся со стула. Малфой, споткнувшись о порог, вывалился в коридор и остался таращиться ему вслед, когда Северус снова устремился на третий этаж.

По дороге он подумал, что наблюдение Малфоя подтверждает его старую смутную догадку: у Поттера явно было что-то вроде мантии-невидимки. А если допустить, что мантия досталась ему от отца… Что ж, это объясняло очень многое. Решив, что как следует расспросит обо всем Люпина, он завернул за угол — и как раз вовремя, чтобы застать Поттера, стоявшего возле той самой одноглазой статуи с перепачканными в земле руками и сбившимся дыханием.

Они вдвоем вернулись в кабинет Северуса. Поттер явно проникся царившей там атмосферой, судя по настороженным взглядам, которые он бросал на заполненные банками и колбами полки. На вопросы о Хогсмиде отвечал, отводя глаза, и имел наглость все отрицать. Северус, понятное дело, в бессовестную ложь не поверил, особенно когда Поттер, неохотно подчиняясь строгому приказу, вывернул карманы и положил на стол пакет всякой всячины от «Зонко» и сложенный и на первый взгляд пустой пергамент.

Так многообещающе начавшийся было допрос свернул совершенно не туда, когда Поттера, в ответ на не слишком лестный комментарий о своем отце, выкрикнул что-то насчет «он спас вам жизнь, я знаю». А всего через мгновение этот чертов пергамент, будь он проклят, принялся выдавать оскорбления, подписанные слишком хорошо знакомыми кличками, и Северус почувствовал, что сейчас взорвется от злости.

Как бы он ни старался забыть прошлое, какие бы усилия ни предпринимал — какая-то высшая сила снова и снова хватала его за шкирку и тыкала носом в подсохшее дерьмо, проходясь по болевым точкам и заставляя вспомнить, как он предал сам себя и то, что считал когда-то важным. Общение с Поттером и в лучшие моменты было полно подобных находок, но в этот раз Северус просто не выдержал. Швыряя летучий порох в камин и выкрикивая имя, он уже не думал о том, чтобы удержаться на плаву — нет, если уж ему суждено утонуть, он сделает это в компании.

Люпин, отряхивая золу с мантии, вышел из камина и удивленно посмотрел на Поттера, занявшего его стул. Так же удивленно он взглянул на пергамент, на котором все еще проступали насмешливые слова. В тот же самый момент удивление сменилось холодной твердостью, словно опустилось забрало шлема, отрезая и оставляя в прошлом те хрупкие секунды, когда Северус читал его сознание, как открытую книгу.

Через час после того, как оставшийся без наказания Поттер покинул его кабинет, вернулся Люпин. На этот раз — с привычной виноватой улыбкой на лице.

— Ничего не хочешь объяснить? — спросил Северус вместо приветствия. — И не пытайся снова скормить мне это дерьмо насчет товаров «Зонко». Я узнал имена — ты и твои дружки часто ими пользовались.

Люпин скривился:

— Ну хорошо. Хорошо, ты прав! Только сначала пообещай, что Гарри больше не пострадает: я уже как следует отчитал его, и он понял, что был не прав, когда обманул доверие окружающих.

Северус сомневался, что упертый и толстолобый Поттер способен был хоть что-то понять, но в конце концов любопытство победило и он кивнул. Они с Люпином уселись по разные стороны стола, и тот, немного поколебавшись, начал:

— Да. Прежде всего должен сказать: понятия не имею, как Гарри раздобыл карту, потому что Филч конфисковал ее много лет назад. — Северус успел уже нарисовать в воображении картину Поттера, копающегося в шкафах Филча, когда Люпин продолжил: — И ты прав, карту действительно сделали когда-то мы. На ней изображен потайной ход, ведущий в Хогвартс.

— То есть ты все это время знал, что Блэку известен секретный проход в школу, — уточнил Северус, сам удивляясь, насколько спокойно звучит его голос, — и не счел нужным поделиться этой информацией, потому что…

— Потому что был уверен, что проход давно обрушился. Только что проверил, убедился, что это не так, и сразу же сообщил Альбусу. Пусть решает, что делать. К счастью, ход ведет в подвал «Сладкого Королевства», а там все время кто-то есть. Даже если Сириус вспомнил о существовании хода, вряд ли ему удастся прокрасться мимо клиентов, не говоря уже о дементорах!

— Вряд ли? Мы с тобой только что видели, что это удалось тринадцатилетнему студенту!

Да, если у Поттера и в самом деле была мантия невидимости, это многое меняло, но упоминать о ней Северус не счел нужным. Люпин небрежно махнул рукой, отметая возражения:

— Гарри же попался, ведь так? Кроме того, его портреты с надписью «Разыскивается» не висят на каждом углу, и он был в деревне в тот день, когда на одного лишнего ученика никто не обратит внимания. Осмелюсь утверждать, что между ним и Сириусом есть некоторая разница.

Стало ясно, что переубедить Люпина, используя логические аргументы, не удастся, так что пришлось сменить тактику:

— Разве тебя не раздражает, что после всех наших трудов и усилий защитить глупого мальчишку, он сам подставляется под удар, рискуя ради горсти сладостей?

Застывшее лицо Люпина дало понять, что он на верном пути.

— Конечно, раздражает! Но я уже сказал: мы поговорили с Гарри, и он понял, насколько безответственно себя вел. Думаю, мы должны быть к нему снисходительны, Северус: если бы он рассказал о проходе кому-то из учителей, ему пришлось бы сказать и откуда он о нем знает. Понимаешь? Но ведь одним из создателей карты был его отец! Неудивительно, что эмоции перевесили доводы рассудка — эта вещь слишком для него ценна.

Они еще немного поспорили, но вскоре Северусу стало ясно, что ни к чему этот разговор не приведет. Зацепиться было просто не за что, а Люпин, помимо всего прочего, совершенно не пытался скрыть собственных ошибок и не искал себе оправданий. Прямо как Минерва с ее виноватостью! Если вскоре у него на руках вместо одной страдающей жертвы окажется две, легче будет вообще не выходить из своего кабинета.

Когда Люпин наконец ушел, Северус долго сидел неподвижно, рассматривая стоящие на полке склянки и совершенно не видя их содержимого. Что-то в словах Люпина тревожило, не давало покоя, занозой засев в мыслях, и он снова и снова прокручивал в памяти их разговор. Да. Люпин говорил о ценности пергамента для Поттера. О связанных с ним эмоциях. Тогда это прозвучало, словно слова самого Поттера, и не вызвало ни малейших сомнений — да, мальчишка обожествлял своего папашу, просто еще одно свидетельство.

Но если так… Если так, то что-то не сходилось, потому что Поттер клятвенно уверял их с Люпином, что понятия не имеет, кто именно сделал карту. Конечно, с того сталось бы нагло врать, глядя прямо в глаза, — но Северус следил за его мыслями, теми, что бурлили на поверхности сознания, и был уверен: впервые за весь разговор Поттер говорит правду.

Что означало только одно: врал Люпин.

***

Он мог бы, разумеется, спросить напрямую, и подходящий случай выпадал не раз и не два… Вместо этого они говорили о чем угодно, только не об этом — если вообще тратили время на разговоры. После того памятного матча Люпин, очевидно, счел, что его обязанности по отношению к Поттеру выполнены и прекратил частные уроки. Так что вечера у него теперь освободились, и Северус с Люпином наконец смогли закончить то, от чего их отвлекали внезапные визиты Блэка и всякие упрямые кошки.

В один из таких вечеров они заговорили о новом имени Люпина.

— Но почему именно Ремус? Я понимаю, что в имени мальчика-сироты, воспитанного волчицей, кроется определенная ирония… Но мне казалось, именно таких ассоциаций ты должен избегать.

Люпин, лежащий рядом, пожал голым плечом. Небрежно накинутая на его тело простыня напомнила Северусу о тогах древних римлян.

— Может, в этом и заключается шутка? Имя — маска, и в то же время оно правдиво. Я и впрямь мальчик, выросший в тени волка.

Северус решил не уточнять, что для полного сходства Люпину не хватает, пожалуй, брата-близнеца и участия в основании Рима. Теперь, когда он впервые нашел повод, чтобы произнести вслух придуманное тем для своей новой личности имя, оно так странно прозвучало в его ушах. Если они продолжат… делать то, что делают, ему, наверное, придется научиться, но пока Северус никак не мог соединить имя и человека, находящегося сейчас в его постели. Для него тот всегда был Люпин — и, видимо, останется таковым по крайней мере какое-то время.

За всеми этими откровениями оказалось слишком легко забыть о своей истинной цели, и когда наступила пора подготовки к экзаменам, Северус не приблизился к истине ни на шаг.

В середине апреля Гриффиндор выиграл у Слизерина в квиддич. Северус честно притворялся, будто проигрыш его безумно огорчает и злит, а Минерва так радовалась его огорчению, что совершенно забыла о их давней размолвке. Уже на следующее утро они перепугали проходившего мимо преподавательского стола студента, яростно препираясь («Вопя на весь зал», — определила их спор Помона) в каком именно порядке и что именно нужно класть на бутерброд.

Май был посвящен подготовке к экзаменам. Результаты этой самой подготовки стали видны в первую неделю июня. Три дня подряд Северус с утра до вечера принимал экзамены, пытаясь закрыть сознание от их мятущихся мыслей, которые то и дело всплесками ментальной боли прорывались наружу, но получалось плохо. Обнаружив, что утром четвертого дня в его расписании выдалось свободное время, он решил воспользоваться случаем и сбежал ото всех в одну из маленьких башенок с видом во двор. Там Люпин его и нашел: внезапно возник в дверях, держа в руках неизменную чашку с чаем.

В отличие от всех остальных — кроме Хагрида — учителей, Люпин решил провести экзамены по своему предмету на улице. За выходные он выстроил в ближайшем леске полосу препятствий, куда и запустил всех пойманных за год созданий. Проведенные на летнем солнце часы окрасили легким загаром его лицо и открытые закатанными рукавами руки, и Северус поймал себя на том, что слишком уж пристально их рассматривает. Пришлось себя одернуть.

— Как ты узнал, что я здесь? — спросил он, заставляя себя задуматься о главном.

Люпин пожал плечами. Этот жест странно противоречил другому — тому, как уверенно пальцы поглаживали карман брюк, где явно было что-то спрятано.

— Догадался. Подумал, что ты вряд ли захочешь столкнуться с нашими сегодняшними… гостями.

Казнь гиппогрифа, который имел неосторожность осенью напасть на Малфоя, назначили как раз на этот вечер. Всего несколько часов назад Северус видел, как прибывший для исполнения приговора министр Фадж прошествовал через ворота, а рядом с ним шел Уолден Макнейр, ныне подвизавшегося в Комиссии по обезвреживанию. Да, сталкиваться с Макнейром ему действительно не хотелось — по множеству причин, одной из которых была украшавшая левые руки обоих одинаковая метка… Но Люпин никак не мог знать о метке Макнейра! Или мог? Похоже, тот был более осведомлен, чем казалось поначалу.

Встревоженный, он молча уставился на Люпина. Тот отвечал ему таким же взглядом. Сердце забилось быстрее, но Северус заставил себя успокоиться.

— До меня дошли слухи, — сказал он после долгой паузы, — будто Хагрид привлек Поттера и компанию, чтобы те помогли ему написать речь в защиту гиппогрифа и поискать доказательства в его пользу. Думал, ты тоже принимаешь в этом участие.

Люпин отвел глаза. Он взглянул в сторону хижины Хагрида, которая чуть виднелась вдали, помолчал, потом сказал медленно и осторожно:

— Правда заключается в том, что этот гиппогриф напал на ученика, Северус. Без особой провокации. И если специалисты сочли его слишком опасным, чтобы находиться среди людей, мое мнение роли не играет.

— И каково же оно — твое мнение?

— Ты спрашиваешь — считаю ли я, что гиппогриф заслуживает смерти?

Эта отдающая ложью философия Люпина и в лучшие дни выводила Северуса из себя, а этот день определенно не был в числе лучших.

— Не совсем. Я спрашиваю, считаешь ли ты, что _тебя_ нужно было тогда прикончить как собаку. Поскольку именно так это прозвучало.

К чести Люпина, он всего лишь слегка побледнел.

— Прости, мне пора. Нужно отправляться на экзамен. Давай поговорим об этом вечером, когда я приду за зельем, хорошо? — сказал он, напомнив Северусу, что у одного из них были более веские причины для раздражения, чем экзаменационный стресс. Потом повернулся и быстро пошел прочь.

Северус остался стоять, беззвучно ругаясь. Он успел вспомнить лишь несколько особо емких выражений, когда от постамента одной из статуй отделилось что-то серое и пушистое.

— Слишком грубо даже для тебя, — сказала Минерва, приняв человеческий облик.

— Ну и какого черта ты тут шпионишь? — огрызнулся он в ответ, никак не комментируя ее слова — и так было ясно, что она права абсолютно.

— Я не шпионю, — с достоинством поправляя мантию, возразила Минерва. — Я обхожу коридоры! В кошачьей форме делать это удобнее, и мне легче будет застать Блэка врасплох, если он вздумает еще раз нас навестить.

Блэк. Да. Он вспомнил, о чем подумал сегодня утром, глядя на календарь, и попытался отвлечься от собственной злости.

— Думаю, ты и сама прекрасно знаешь, что до конца учебного года осталось две недели. Что произойдет, если Блэка за это время не поймают, как думаешь?

— И думать не хочу. Наверное, он попытается добраться до Гарри за стенами Хогвартса — Альбус уже говорил, что нам придется организовать наблюдение за домом тех магглов.

— В таком случае меня можешь сразу исключить.

— Да? У тебя какие-то особые планы на лето?

Правда заключалась в том, что он понятия не имел, какие у него на лето планы. И Люпин, разумеется, выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы выйти из ворот в окружении третьекурсников и направиться к озеру. Северус проводил взглядом гомонящую толпу, в центре которой возвышалась такая знакомая фигура, и повернулся к Минерве, ожидая увидеть на ее лице злорадную усмешку. К его удивлению, она была абсолютно серьезна.

— Ты так ничего и не скажешь? — в конце концов спросил Северуса. Позже он решил, что причиной неосторожно вырвавшихся слов была их протянувшаяся почти всю зиму размолвка — должно быть, ссора повлияла на него сильнее, чем он готов был признать. — Не то чтобы я не был тебе за это благодарен, просто это как-то… не в твоем стиле.

Минерва вздохнула, пожала закутанными в шаль плечами.

— Знаю, что это не мое дело и мне не стоит вмешиваться в твою жизнь — тем более, что ты никогда не вмешивался в мою… Просто знаешь, если тебе есть, что сказать Ремусу, лучше сделай это, пока не поздно.

— Сказать ему что?

— То, что считаешь нужным. Что бы это ни было.

То, что он хотел сказать Люпину… Слишком многое он хотел сказать Люпину, чтобы это удалось облечь в слова. Ему пришлось бы долго объяснять, почему в подземельях пахло так же, как и в одном кабинете, полном магических тварей — после того, как семикурсники варили на экзамене Амортенцию. И заодно рассказать, что он специально раз за разом вызывал Люпина на ссоры, потому что за резкими фразами было проще спрятать правду. И еще признать тот совершенно невероятный и противоречащий всей его природе факт, что когда речь шла о Люпине, он всегда готов был поверить в лучшее, даже если находились доказательства обратного. И вот каким словами он должен был все это «сказать»?

— Поверь мне, оно того стоит. Не каждому из нас достается сомнительная радость раздражать друг друга год за годом. Вполне возможно, его не будет здесь в следующем году, — негромко сказала Минерва. — А даже если и будет… Однажды ты поймешь, что упустил свой шанс. И тогда вам останется только действовать друг другу на нервы… следующие тринадцать лет.

Северус снова посмотрел в окно, но на этот раз его взгляд упал помимо воли на северную башню, где как раз проходил очередной экзамен по Предсказаниям.

— Ты говоришь о…

— Как я уже сказала, — Минерва тоже не сводила глаз с башни, — что бы ты ни решил, не повторяй моих ошибок.

***

Всю неделю Люпин сам заходил к нему за Волчьелычным, так что Северус не стал беспокоиться и на этот раз. Он занялся приготовлением ингредиентов для завтрашнего экзамена, время от времени возвращаясь мыслями к их разговору и обдумывая, как лучше его продолжить — может быть, получится на этот раз не разругаться вдрызг?

Спустя два часа можно было говорить уже не о вечере, а о ранней ночи, но Люпин так и не появился. В конце концов он перелил зелье в кубок и зачерпнул из банки летучего пороха, но остановился, прежде чем шагнуть в камин. По его расчетам, луна еще не должна была взойти, так что скорее всего он наткнется на уснувшую прямо за столом фигуру, но подозрение, горькое, как опыт, копошилось где-то в подсознании. Подумав, он решил пойти на второй этаж пешком.

Северус постучал в дверь. Потом постучал еще раз. Тишина. Он подергал ручку — не заперто. Дверь тихо открылась, пропуская его в кабинет, странно тихий теперь, когда все его обитатели, свидетели и свидетельства их совместных прогулок, исчезли. На уголке стола, рядом с опустевшим аквариумом что-то лежало. Северус долго рассматривал кусок пожелтевшего пергамента, прежде чем сообразил, что это такое.

Карта. Та самая, которую он видел в руках Поттера весной. Северус бросил взгляд на статую одноглазой ведьмы — да, вот и потайной ход, о котором говорил Люпин. Но кроме потайного хода на карте было еще много всего. Перед ним открывался уменьшенный во много раз Хогвартс, пульсирующий жизнью, словно полное чернил сердце. Черные точки с именами расползались в разные стороны, не подозревая о том, что за ними наблюдают. Северус нашел себя в кабинете Люпина, Минерву в ее собственном, Пивза, вылетающего из Зала трофеев, и Филча, спешащего следом.

Все точки находились внутри замка — все, кроме одной, которая быстро двигалась сейчас через двор. Северус следил за ней до самой Гремучей Ивы, где точка с подписью «Ребекка Люпин» вдруг скрылась из вида.

Он никак не мог оторваться от карты, хотя перед глазами все плыло и линии путались. Потом его тело и сознание наконец объединились и сделали то, что умели лучше всего: отсекли все лишнее, сосредотачиваясь на главном.

Прежде всего Северус проверил башню Гриффиндора: как и следовало ожидать, поттеровской троицы там не было. Это заставило его наконец сорваться с места, оставив кубок исходить паром на столе рядом с картой.

Пока он торопливо шел по коридору, срываясь на бег, у него было время прикинуть, как и в чем Люпин ему лгал. Вместо этого он не мог отделаться от мысли, что Поттер должен был узнать как минимум один из секретов своего обожаемого преподавателя, пока карта была у него, если, конечно, не принял это имя за странную ошибку. И Люпин наверняка об это догадался — может быть, именно поэтому частные уроки так резко прекратились?

Добравшись до Ивы, он принялся осматриваться в поисках подходящей палки. Выглянувшая из-за облаков луна что-то посеребрила в густой траве. Северус наклонился, поднял что-то легкое, почти невесомое, и не увидел собственной руки. Неужели ему посчастливилось найти ту самую мантию Поттера? Мантию невидимости… Северус набросил ее на плечи, прикоснулся палкой к выпуклости на стволе Ивы и спустился в открывшийся у корней коридор.

И как будто вернулся назад в прошлое. Ему снова стало шестнадцать, когда он как можно тише пробирался вперед, опасаясь выдать себя шорохом шагов или стуком сердца. Он не зажигал Люмос, просто целую вечность шел по низкому туннелю, держась рукой за стену, пока в окружающую темноту не просочился наконец слабый свет. Скользнув в проход, Северус шагнул на пыльный пол Визжащей хижины.

Сверху доносились приглушенные голоса. Северус прошел по видневшимся в пыли следам в прихожую, поднялся по крутым скрипучим ступенькам так тихо, как только мог, и остановился перед дверью, прислушиваясь к разговору. Воспоминание вернулось внезапно и удивительно некстати… Вот так же он стоял перед другой дверью, ловя хриплый, изменившийся до неузнаваемости голос Сивиллы. На секунду промелькнула мысль: как много он мог бы спасти, если бы хоть раз в жизни просто развернулся и ушел. Вместо этого он подтянул мантию повыше и протиснулся в приоткрытую дверь.

Сначала он увидел троих студентов, сгрудившихся в дальнем углу. Поттер и Грейнджер закрывали собой бледного как пергамент Уизли, который сидел на полу, держа в одной руке что-то волосатое, а другой зажимая кровоточащую рану на ноге. Все они, не отрываясь, смотрели на фигуру у противоположной стены.

Несмотря на полную абсурдность ситуации, Люпин выглядел совершенно спокойным. Услышав скрип двери, он быстро повернулся, и Северус едва успел отодвинуться, когда Люпин в один миг оказался рядом с ним, выглядывая в коридор. Лицо Люпина, так хорошо знакомое, было совсем близко, на расстоянии прикосновения, и Северус поймал себя на том, что невольно ищет следы зелья или наложенного заклятия — но нет, глаза Люпина ярко блестели, и в них светилась решительность, граничащая с жестокостью.

— Привидения? — слегка запинаясь, предположил Уизли.

— Здесь нет привидений, — ответил Люпин. — В Визжащей хижине никогда не было привидений. Все эти звуки, которые слышали жители деревни, вой, крики… Это я.

Ничего не обнаружив, Люпин вернулся обратно в комнату. Он отбросил упавшие на глаза волосы и обвел взглядом комнату, посмотрев на Северуса, сквозь него и дальше, в прошлое. То самое прошлое, которое Северус так хотел забыть.

— Все началось с того, что я стал оборотнем.

Из темного угла послышался смешок, и потрепанная фигура Блэка, отделившись от кровати с балдахином, подошла к Люпину и встала с ним рядом.


	8. Анимаг

— Северус, — заявила ему как-то Минерва, — мы с тобой так давно знакомы, что, надеюсь, ты не обидишься на мои слова. Ты бываешь хитер, как подросток — но темперамент у тебя, как у трехлетки.

Еще тогда ему пришлось, с собственному огорчению, признать: в этих словах крылась доля правды. Нет, Северус почти никогда не злился из-за того, что не касалось его лично. Но при всей его ограниченности невозможно было дожить до тридцати четырех лет и не научиться распознавать собственные проблемные зоны. Трудность заключалась в том, что когда дело касалось его личных болевых точек, все накрепко вколоченные в сознание и усвоенные спинным мозгом правила о терпении и сдержанности могли сломаться от малейшего толчка.

Унижение. Лень. Неблагодарность. Оскорбление чести. То чувство, когда все выходит из-под контроля, как бы ты ни старался. Вот из чего были сделаны его личные ловушки. И как попавшее в ловушку животное, он не рассуждал, чья рука тянется к нему — врага или друга. Сейчас Северус пытался восстановить в памяти события в Визжащей хижине, приведшие его в Больничное крыло, или хотя бы собственные слова, но пришлось сдаться. Нахлынувшая злость проглотила его, как черная воронка вихря, впитавшая в себя остатки здравого смысла и оставившая одно единственное чувство: унизить весь мир так же, как унизили его. Этого хватило для полномасштабной катастрофы, и теперь он никак не мог перестать думать: а Люпин так же чувствует себя каждый раз наутро после полнолуния? И тупая боль во всем теле, оставшаяся после угодивших в него заклинаний, делу не помогала.

Сидящий за своим рабочим столом Альбус явно не спешил возвращать его из воспоминаний в реальность. Когда директор вызвал Северуса, было еще темно, а сейчас сквозь неплотно задвинутые ставни просачивались обманчиво-радостные солнечные лучи, предвещая жаркий летний день. Северус сидел на стуле для посетителей перед директорским столом и думал, вернулся ли Люпин, и если вернулся — рассказали ли ему, что Блэк сбежал?

— Ты действительно думаешь, что Блэк невиновен?

— Да, — не колеблясь отозвался Альбус, словно радуясь, что тишина нарушена. — И прежде всего потому, что его невиновность логичнее его вины. Да, знаю, у тебя свои причины для подозрений, но я сам могу упрекнуть Сириуса разве что в неумении планировать и безответственности. Следовало ли ему сразу связаться со мной или с Ремусом и рассказать о Питере? Да, несомненно. Что не отменяет одного простого факта: Сириус пытался поступить так, как лучше для Гарри.

Северус не смог сдержать усмешки. Ну разумеется, все, что делалось во благо Поттера, становилось автоматически отпущением грехов. В глазах Альбуса.

— Но если он и правда невиновен, как ты утверждаешь — как ты объяснишь это недоверие? Ведь Люпин скрывал, что Блэк анимаг, даже когда все указывало на того, как на убийцу!

— Все не так просто, Северус, ты же знаешь. Что же касается твоего вопроса… — прежде чем продолжить, Альбус опустил подбородок на скрещенные пальцы и внимательно посмотрел на Северуса. — Ремус не счел нужным вчера упоминать об этом Гарри и остальным, но думаю, что Сириус не решился довериться ему… из-за тебя.

— Из-за меня?

Но Альбус еще не успел ответить, как в ушах Северуса эхом вчерашних событий зазвучал голос Люпина: «На самом деле Снейп был прав, подозревая меня…», потом рассказ о их совместной работе, а потом ответ Блэка: «Я знаю, что он здесь, я вас видел».

— Когда я расспрашивал его вчера в кабинете Филиуса, Сириус рассказал, что несколько раз видел вас с Ремусом вместе: сначала, судя по всему, когда вы охотились на красных колпаков, потом на квиддичном стадионе. И он решил: раз вы… сошлись, Ремус вряд ли будет готов поверить в правду после всех этих лет, ведь он так же, как и все мы, не усомнился в его виновности в первый раз.

Блэк шпионил за ними в ту ночь на туманном лугу. Северус вспомнил, что тогда произошло, и попытался увидеть все глазами притаившегося на краю леса животного: вот Люпин берет его за руку, чтобы не дать провалиться в яму, вот они горячо спорят… Интересно, как далеко разносились их голоса в ночной тишине? Слышал ли Блэк, как они упоминали в споре его имя, как Люпин рассмеялся в конце?

— То есть во всем опять виноват я? — нападение, как обычно, казалось лучшей защитой. — Люпин, полагаю, был счастлив узнать, что Блэк считает его настолько безвольным и подверженным чужому влиянию.

Спокойный ответ Альбуса дал понять, что Северус зря пытается скрыть от самого себя невысказанную, но очевидную правду.

— Возможно, Сириус не так уж ошибся в своих подозрениях. Для Ремуса было всегда неимоверно важно, чтобы его принимали, стать для кого-то своим — и давай признаем откровенно, за этот год именно твое мнение сделалось для него важнее всех прочих.

— Как бы он ко мне ни относился, это не помешало Люпину скрыть важные факты, касающиеся Блэка.

— Да. Ремус повторил мне то же самое, что слышал и ты: он боялся, как я отреагирую, когда узнаю, что он предавал мое доверие, позволяя себе и своим друзьям превращаться в животных и носиться по лесу. Его страх вполне понятен — хотя и не обоснован — и я со своей стороны все уже простил, — Альбус многозначительно посмотрел на него поверх очков. — Могу только надеяться, что ты поступишь так же.

Люпин был в школе. Все еще. Северус заставил себя проглотить застрявший в горле ком.

— Думаю, об этом мы с Люпином поговорим наедине.

— В таком случае поторопись. Люпин уволился сегодня ночью. Карета приедет за ним… совсем скоро. — Карманные часы громко щелкнули и отправились обратно в карман. — Насколько я знаю, Ремус рассказал ученикам обо всем за завтраком, и упомянул… ну да, упомянул, что уволился потому, что он оборотень.

Альбус был полон грусти — грусти человека, который готов привычно расстаться с одним из своих сотрудников. Северус не верил своим ушам. Слишком поздно он понял, как умело и незаметно его заманили в ловушку. Вся эта беседа была спланирована и проведена совсем не для того, чтобы заставить его понять и принять, а исключительно чтобы он увидел и признал, как своим ребяческим поведением вчера добился того… чего добился. Идеальный урок, на который сам Северус был неспособен.

Подумав, он понял, что никогда не захочет научиться.

— И ты позволил ему уйти?!

Альбус нахмурился, и впервые с начала разговора Северус увидел едва заметную трещину в его вечном непробиваемом спокойствии.

— Ты же знаешь, что я никого не могу заставить остаться. Если Ремус хочет уехать — это его решение. К тому же боюсь, что после вчерашнего Совет Попечителей…

— «Хогвартс всегда был местом, где мы можем чувствовать себя в безопасности». Ты же сам сказал нам, в начале года, — странная, незнакомая мука переполняла его, заслоняя собой привычную боль, руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки так, что ногти едва не прорывали кожу, но голос оставался ровным. — И что с этой безопасностью стало сейчас?

Альбус молчал. Сидящий на жердочке Фоукс вытащил голову из-под крыла, и его черный пристально уставившийся на Северуса глаз почему-то напомнил тому о змеях. Фоукс щелкнул клювом, и резкий, одинокий звук повис в тишине кабинета.

— Но, Северус… — сказал наконец Альбус. — Я не думал, что ты воспримешь все это так… лично.

Теперь была его очередь улыбаться — лучшая защита и впрямь нападение.

— Почему нет? — он поднялся со стула. Двенадцать лет назад, узнав о произошедшем, он ничего не смог сделать, но сейчас у него появился шанс. — Я всегда все воспринимаю лично.

***

Горгулья плавно отодвинулась в сторону, и Северус принялся спускаться по ступенькам. Вперед, по коридору, мимо торопящихся на экзамены учеников, мимо открытых дверей классов, вперед, ниже, по пустынной лестнице, еще ниже. Во двор. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как фестралы, тянущие за собой карету, появляются в воротах.

Секундой позже появился Люпин, нагруженный не слишком многочисленными вещами, уставший и бледный до такой степени, что казался почти прозрачным. Заметив Северуса, он остановился, удивленно глядя ему в лицо.

— Ты трус.

Люпин поставил сундук на землю и удивленно приподнял бровь:

— Между прочим, я только что признался полному залу людей в том, что оборотень.

— Ты принял абсолютно сознательное решение открыть то, что и так рано или поздно вышло бы наружу. И знаешь, почему? Чтобы у тебя появился предлог сбежать… — он хотел обвести широким жестом весь двор, всю школу, но вместо этого просто показал на расстояние между собой и Люпином. — От этого.

Лицо Люпина отразило сначала шок, потом стыд, но в конце концов все сменилось раздражением.

— Я открыл всем, кто я есть, потому что только так смогу скрыть то, что по-настоящему важно! Тебе… и еще нескольким людям наплевать, в каком теле я родился — но могу тебя заверить, вы в меньшинстве. И то, что сейчас мне в собственном теле, в собственной… коже комфортно, не значит, что я готов поведать об этом всему волшебному миру! — Люпин скрестил на груди руки и с вызовом посмотрел на него. — Как бы то ни было… Тебе-то какое дело? Ты ясно дал вчера понять, что не хочешь иметь со мной ничего общего. Если память мне не изменяет, ты угрожал…

— Потому что я был в бешенстве! Весь год ты уверял меня, что Блэк так же опасен для тебя, как и для всех нас, и вдруг я нахожу вас вместе, в хижине, рядом с окровавленными студентами, и вы несете какую-то чушь о крысах и Петтигрю, который был убит двенадцать лет назад на глазах у кучи свидетелей! Что я должен был подумать?

— Я никогда тебе не врал, — сказал Люпин спокойно, как будто отвечая на все вопросы.

— Нет. Ты просто не договаривал кое о чем.

— И вчера, когда выяснилось, что Сириус невиновен, я понял, что поступил правильно! Несмотря на то, что он сделал — на то, в чем я до вчерашнего дня считал его виновным — он был первым, кто принял меня таким, каков я есть. Еще до того, как принял себя сам. Скажи мне, Северус: был ли человек, который так повлиял на тебя, так перевернул твою жизнь, что даже когда его не стало, ты все еще оставался перед ним в долгу?

Это было не честно — Люпин и сам знал ответ. Когда Люпин разгуливал по школе в компании своих трех дружков, он прекрасно видел, что Северус проводил время всего с одним человеком.

Поняв, что ответа не дождется, Люпин вздохнул.

— Наверное, я ошибся, когда решил, что смогу получить все. Жить той жизнью, которую всегда хотел и которую, как мне казалось, заслужил. Мы с тобой получили бы еще один шанс, а Сириус… Ну, если бы я никому так и не рассказал, все как-нибудь магически само собой устроилось бы. Нужно было догадаться, что так не бывает. Не с нами.

Люпин снова поднял сундук. Северусу оставалось только стоять и смотреть, как тот подходит все ближе.

— Если это хоть что-то для тебя значит… Не знаю, что бы я делал весь этот год без тебя. — Пользуясь тем, что во дворе кроме них никого не было, Люпин поцеловал его в щеку. — До свидания, Северус.

Когда карета превратилось в темную точку на границе леса, Северус повернулся и отправился обратно в замок. Не отдавая себе в этом отчета, он пошел в учительскую, а раз уж оказался там, можно — нужно — было заварить чай. Он почти успел допить первую чашку, когда понял, что чаю ему сейчас хочется меньше всего. Чашка угрожающе звякнула, когда он то ли поставил, то ли швырнул ее на поднос.

Дверь открылась. Северус бросил в ее сторону красноречивый взгляд, которого должно было хватить, чтобы вошедший тут же развернулся и исчез. Но не хватило — не с этими двумя. Минерва тут же направилась прямо к нему. Сивилла вошла медленнее, недоуменно оглядываясь, словно не очень понимая, как оказалась в учительской, и было так странно видеть ее здесь.

— Мы слышали, что Ремус уехал, — усевшись рядом с Северусом, начала Минерва. — Я надеялась, он хотя бы попрощается с нами, но…

Слова слетели с ее губ и растворились в тишине. Краем глаза Северус увидел, как она поворачивается к Сивилле, словно ища поддержки, но напрасно: та уже была полностью поглощена чашкой, из которой он пил, и чаинками на дне. Он молча смотрел, как она берет чашку, осторожно повернула ее, всматриваясь, а потом на ее губах появляется внезапная улыбка.

— Не волнуйся, Минерва. Видишь? Тут феникс — а это означает скорую встречу.


	9. Эпилог. Феникс

_Год спустя_

В жизни случаются секунды, когда даже тому, кто почти не разбирается в ситуации, становится понятно: сейчас вершится история. На сей раз речь шла не о пророчестве, сотрясающем сами основы мироздания, хотя, по большому счету, происходящее сейчас было продолжением тех давних событий. И снова, как тогда, больше десяти лет назад, Альбус пылал праведным гневом и излучал такую силу, что Фадж рядом с ним казался упрямым и перепуганным мальчишкой.

— Я говорю вам, — говорил Альбус, и голос его гремел, отражаясь от стен, — сделайте то, что я сейчас предложил — и независимо от того, будете вы занимать эту должность дальше или нет, вас запомнят как величайшего и самого смелого министра магии в нашей истории. Не сделаете — и останетесь в истории как человек, который отошел в сторону и тем самым позволил Волан-де-Морту попытаться во второй раз уничтожить мир, который мы старались восстановить!

Совсем недавно Барти Крауч младший под действием Веритасерума подтвердил то, что уже сообщил им Поттер: Темный Лорд вернулся. Они с Альбусом много лет готовились к его возвращению, но оно все равно, несмотря на все их приготовления, случилось слишком скоро!

Фаджу тоже так казалось, и он справлялся с ситуацией как мог: отрицая очевидное и закрывая глаза на факты. После всех воплей, оскорблений, недоуменных восклицаний и угроз он только и смог прошептать обреченно:

— Не мог он вернуться, Дамблдор, это же просто невозможно…

То ли все дело было в нервах, то ли просто так совпало, но как раз в этот самый момент Северус почувствовал, как кожу левой руки снова обожгло пульсирующей болью.

Несколько минут назад Поттер назвал бывших на кладбище Пожирателей Смерти, и его бросило в холодный пот от одного упоминания. Северус так презирал Игоря, когда тот сбежал, как будто решение остаться само по себе делало его лучше. Но — и где-то в глубине души он это всегда знал — именно оставшись здесь он мог бы спрятаться надежнее всего. В Хогвартсе он, со всеми своими скелетами в шкафах, был в безопасности. Альбус всегда предпочитал не раскрывать карт до последнего, превратив это в своего рода искусство, и наверняка не выдал бы грязных секретов своего подчиненного. Разве что его к этому принудили бы, но принудить Альбуса Дамблдора мало кому удавалось. А все остальное можно списать на слухи… Так что Северус вполне смог бы сохранить все в тайне, сделать то, ему скорее всего придется сделать, отчитаться одному только Альбусу, смыть грязь с рук и снова предстать перед коллегами тем же человеком, что и раньше. Ошибки его прошлого совсем не обязательно выносить на всеобщее обозрение.

« _Ты трус_ ».

Как же он ненавидел ошибаться!

Северус обвел взглядом комнату, словно впервые заметив, как много народу в нее набилось. Фоном спора между Альбусом и Фаджем стала поттеровская кровать, вокруг которой собрались Грейнджер, трое Уизли и этот чертов пес — нетрудно было догадаться, кто именно прячется под черной шкурой. Рядом стояли Минерва и Помфри. Десять человек. Всего десять — ничто по сравнению с Большим залом, полным народа.

Но если Люпин смог, он тоже сможет.

Северус закатал левый рукав и, не давая себе возможности передумать, ткнул руку прямо под нос Фаджу.

— Вот. Вот, смотрите. Черная Метка. Уже не такая четкая, как, скажем, часа полтора назад, но различить ее все же можно. Темный Лорд впечатал свой знак в руку каждого Пожирателя Смерти. Именно так мы узнавали друг друга. Так Темный Лорд призывал нас к себе.

Он говорил еще, рассказал про Игоря, решившего бежать, и чувствовал, как вокруг становится все тише. К счастью, Северус и не рассчитывал, что Фадж передумает, так что разочаровываться не пришлось. Министр отшатнулся он него в таком же ужасе, как раньше от Альбуса, и сбежал, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Альбус, очевидно, решил, что теперь командует он, и принялся раздавать всем присутствующим приказы, словно готовящийся к битве военачальник. Минерве пришлось уйти прежде, чем Северус успел поймать ее взгляд. Блэк, приняв человеческий облик, не скрывал презрения.

Когда все, получив указания, разошлись, настала его очередь.

— Северус, — повернулся к нему Альбус. — Ты знаешь, о чем я должен попросить. Если… если ты готов…

— Да, — ответил он.

Но сначала нужно было сделать еще кое-что.

***

Выяснив наконец адрес, он очень удивился: нужный дом находился совсем рядом с Тупиком Прядильщика. Он аппарировал, опираясь на воспоминания многолетней давности, и оказался на тропинке. От полных лягушачьей икры канав по обе стороны несло тиной и затхлой водой, пыль забивала нос — совсем как в детстве. Здесь не было ни озер, ни болот, здесь никогда не проходило кровопролитных сражений, оставшихся в истории магии, но Северус снова что-то искал.

Он двинулся вперед. За канавами в свете умирающего июньского солнца расстилались пыльные поля. Потом поля сменились хилым подлеском, тропинка нырнула вниз, резко свернула, и он вышел к грязной на вид реке, на берегу которой стоял одинокий дом, судя по всему — бывшая мельница. Одна стена выходила прямо к реке, оставшиеся покрывал густой плющ. Северус усмехнулся про себя: хороший обзор на все стороны, легко защищать… Идиллический деревенский домик на самом деле был настоящей крепостью.

Небольшой сад окружал каменный забор с деревянной калиткой. Когда Северус открыл калитку и вошел в сад, лежащий на газоне гиппогриф лениво поднял голову. Так вот как Блэк тогда сбежал, а он-то голову ломал целый год…

Подумать об этом как следует Северус не успел, со стороны дома послышался яростный лай, заставивший вздрогнуть и его, и гиппогрифа. Огромный черный пес выскочил из открытой двери и понесся к ним так, что из-под лап летел песок. Пес остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, оскалил зубы и зарычал, вздыбив шерсть на загривке и низко наклонив голову. Северус смотрел прямо на него, не собираясь отступать ни на шаг. Если бы их не прервали, он бы сказал что-нибудь о собаках, которые лают, но не кусают.

— Северус?

Пока они с Блэком играли в гляделки, на пороге появился Люпин. Услышав его голос, Блэк отвернулся и перестал рычать, но зубы не спрятал.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— У меня дело. К тебе, — он подчеркнул это единственное число. — Альбус сказал, где тебя искать.

Понять что-либо по лицу Люпина было невозможно. Наконец он посмотрел на пса, все еще крутившегося у ног Северуса, и кивнул в сторону калитки:

— Сириус, могу я попросить…

Какое-то время было совершенно очевидно, что Блэк не собирается выполнять этой просьбы, но потом тот фыркнул, бросил на Северуса последний угрожающий взгляд, выскользнул в приоткрытую калитку и помчался к реке.

Люпин заметно расслабился, как только Блэк скрылся из виду, и даже сумел улыбнуться.

— Чаю?

Они вошли в знававшую лучшие дни кухню. Пока Люпин возился с чайником, Северус рассматривал развешанные над камином открытки с видами пляжей — наверное, Блэк отправлял из своих прошлогодних странствий. « _Скучаю_ », было отпечатано на каждой, и Люпин хранил их, несмотря на обтрепанные края.

Люпин все еще стоял к нему спиной, и Северус исподтишка рассматривал его, ища перемены, сравнивая прошлое и настоящее — как всегда, когда тот был рядом. Истекший год принес новые шрамы, один из которых начинался за правым ухом, пересекал шею и исчезал в расстегнутом вороте рубашки. Рубашка болталась на худых плечах, явно давая понять, что ее обладатель не слишком-то наслаждается традиционными уэльскими блюдами. Одно хорошо во всем этом: теперь, когда Орден Феникса снова собирается, Люпин хоть есть будет нормально.

— Полагаю, вы с Блэком скоро переберетесь в новую штаб-квартиру?

Люпин кивнул, не оборачиваясь.

— Если бы ты пришел послезавтра, уже не застал бы нас. Сириус, конечно, придумывает всякие отговорки, потому что совсем не хочет возвращаться в _тот дом_ , но Аластор подобрал каких-то подходящих кандидатов в Аврорате… Хочет встретиться с нами в Лондоне.

Когда чай наконец был готов, Люпин налил его в треснутую кружку и протянул ее Северусу. Потом удобно устроился на стуле, сделал несколько неторопливых глотков, не спуская с Северуса глаз, прежде чем счел нужным нарушить молчание.

— Как прошел год?

Несмотря на то, что Северус ждал этого вопроса, все заготовленные заранее варианты ответов рассыпались карточным домиком, когда вопрос был задан на самом деле.

— А как ты думаешь? Я провел этот год в компании двух Пожирателей Смерти, один из которых завел себе дурную привычку вламываться в мою кладовую — правда, о том, что он именно Пожиратель, мы узнали всего несколько недель назад. Альбусу так понравились ваши прошлогодние пляски, что он устроил целый Рождественский бал. Совсем недавно я присутствовал при том, как Крауч получил «поцелуй дементора» — отвратное зрелище, можешь мне поверить. Что еще? Ах, да. Темный Лорд вернулся, но ты, наверное, уже слышал, — Северус остановился, переводя дыхание. — Мне продолжать?

Как обычно, выражение на лице Люпина не поддавалось однозначному толкованию, его можно было в равной степени счесть и жалостью, и интересом.

— Ну, по крайней мере, твой год был интереснее моего. Я в основном разгадывал кроссворды и думал, где взять денег на аренду. И скучал по тебе, конечно, — добавил он спокойно и буднично.

Северусу захотелось его поцеловать. Уже в который раз с того момента, как вошел в сад через деревянную калитку. Вместо этого он признался:

— Я показал Фаджу метку.

— Знаю. Сириус мне сказал… И удивился, что это не стало для меня сюрпризом, — Люпин откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. — Но ты же должен был понять, что Фадж не передумает! И даже если бы он передумал… Ты бы мог сделать это перед гораздо меньшим числом зрителей. Так зачем? Ты собирался, — он слегка улыбнулся, цитируя слова Северуса, — открыть то, что все равно так или иначе вышло бы наружу? Или просто хотел сам решить, как и когда рассказать миру о чем-то очень личном?

Та уверенность, с которой он год назад кидал обвинения в лицо Люпину, полностью исчезла. Северус хотел было объяснить, зачем именно он открыл Фаджу метку, но передумал — судя по последнему замечанию Люпина, тот и так понял достаточно.

— Когда мы в последний раз виделись, я был… несправедлив к тебе.

Люпин медленно кивнул.

— Учитывая, что я целый год до этого скрывал от тебя секрет Сириуса и чуть не выпустил тебе кишки во второй раз, извинения приняты.

Северус начал понимать: того Люпина, который предпочитал встать перед боггартом самому, но не дать ему столкнуться со страхом, больше не существовало. Открыв миру свой второй секрет, тот словно избавился от стыда, который тяжким грузом лежал на плечах с детства, и вырвался из созданной самим собой ловушки. К сожалению, скорее всего эта перемена была связана с Блэком. Как и в первый раз. Люпин больше не извинялся, не просил прощения — ни словами, ни поступками.

— А теперь не мог бы ты все-таки объяснить, зачем именно пришел?

Северус невольно вздрогнул. Он почему-то рассчитывал, что они не сразу доберутся до этой части разговора. Но поскольку других вариантов не осталось, он молча положил на стол принесенный с собой чемодан, щелкнул замками и поднял крышку. Люпин долго рассматривал содержимое, прежде чем снова посмотреть на него.

— И… что это?

— Волчьелычье зелье. Должно хватить минимум на три месяца. Не уверен, как долго сваренное зелье хранит все свои свойства… Но в самом худшем случае, даже если действие ослабнет, это коснется болевого порога, а не сохранения рассудка.

— Почему сейчас?

— Потому что мы готовимся к войне, — просто ответил Северус. — И ты должен быть в форме — никто не захочет беспокоиться еще и о бешеном оборотне.

— Полагаю, есть какая-то причина, по которой ты сделал такой большой запас?

— Темный Лорд вернулся. Альбусу нужен кто-то, кто сможет, не вызывая подозрений, собирать информацию о его намерениях.

Ни один мускул на лице Люпина не шевельнулся, только дернувшийся кадык выдавал скрытые за спокойствием чувства — или Северусу хотелось так думать.

— И ты думаешь, тебя примут обратно без проблем?

— Надеюсь, но всегда есть риск, что что-то пойдет не так. Поэтому я и пришел: теперь у тебя будет время найти еще кого-то, кто сможет варить тебе зелье.

— Потому что именно этим ты для меня и стал: ходячей кладовой с зельями. Да.

Внезапная горечь в голосе Люпина удивила его — и дала надежду.

— Я этого не говорил!

— Нет?

— Неужели так трудно поверить… — признание далось ему нелегко, но он договорил: — Что я хотел увидеть тебя еще раз, прежде чем ответить на вызов?

Он не сказал вслух, но оба услышали эхо непрозвучавших слов: _«В последний раз…»_

Мысль о быстрой и, вероятно, мучительной смерти никогда не привлекала, но он знал, на что идет, обещая Альбусу «все что угодно». К постоянной угрозе смерти тоже можно привыкнуть. Но вот пришедшие с годами перемены, которых он не ждал и к которым оказался абсолютно не готов… Например, когда Минерва в последний день перед каникулами остановила его в коридоре и вместо того, чтобы поговорить наконец о случившемся в Больничном крыле, просто обняла и попросила быть осторожнее. Чувства, которые просыпались в такие минуты, одновременно тянули его на дно и тащили вверх, разрывая на части.

Но никто, никто не вызывал в нем настолько сильных эмоций, как Люпин. Он прекрасно сознавал это. А еще сознавал, что скорее всего никогда не выскажет их вслух. Поэтому он облек слова в ту форму, которая у него получалась лучше всего, и предложил Люпину зелья, сам, без приказа Альбуса.

Поэтому когда Люпин закрыл чемодан и отодвинул его от себя, что-то внутри Северуса сжалось в тугой комок. И умерло бы, если бы Люпин не заговорил:

— Еще Альбусу понадобился кто-то, кто связан с оборотнями. Ходят слухи, что Волдеморт скоро начнет вербовать таких, как я… И когда это случится, лучше, если мне будут доверять в этих кругах.

— И чем же вы в этих кругах занимаетесь? Собираетесь вместе и воете на луну?

— Вроде того. Правда, я не так уж много помню.

Только теперь Северус понял:

— Ты не собираешься принимать зелье.

Люпин покачал головой, скорее печально, чем огорченно.

— Не то чтобы я получал от этого удовольствие, но так уж принято, когда стая собирается вместе. Я не могу позволить себе слишком отличаться от остальных.

И что хуже всего — обвинить Люпина не получалось: кому, как не ему знать, что иногда приходится делать, пытаясь сойти за своего. Выворачиваться наизнанку, чтобы снова стать тем, кем был когда-то — и кем приходилось притворяться теперь.

Северус рассеянно посмотрел на чемодан, полный бутылок с никому не нужным, бесполезным и бессмысленным теперь зельем. Волчьелычье зелье стало последней, жалкой в своей обреченности попыткой вернуть то, что он давно потерял — попыткой, которая ожидаемо ни к чему не привела. Не нужно быть Сивиллой, чтобы понять намек: им с Люпином не суждено быть вместе, только и всего.

Люпин вдруг рассмеялся:

— Ну и время мы с тобой выбрали, да?

Истерический смех закончился чем-то похожим на всхлип, и когда Люпин наконец замолчал, глаза его блестели от непролитых слез. Но что-то в его взгляде, в выражении лица, во всем его облике говорило: сдаваться тот не собирается. Словно в подтверждение, Люпин потянулся через стол, взял Северуса за руку и крепко сжал.

Тишину прервал стук входной двери. За ним последовал скрежет когтей по полу, постепенно сменившийся быстрыми шагами. Шаги все приближались, и Северус ждал, что Люпин вот сейчас… нет, вот сейчас уберет руку, но этого все не происходило. Когда Блэк встал в дверном проеме, пальцы Люпина все так же крепко сжимали его ладонь.

Северус чувствовал, как царапает кожу знакомый шрам, но не мог заставить себя посмотреть туда, где соприкасались их руки. Вместо этого он смотрел на Блэка, а Блэк смотрел на них. После паузы, показавшейся вечностью, Блэк тяжело вздохнул и передернул плечами.

— Да как хотите, — буркнул он, развернулся, и вскоре откуда-то сверху раздались его недовольные шаги.

Люпин покачал головой, словно хозяин, с раздражением и нежностью наблюдающий за проделками своего домашнего любимца. В голове у Северуса толпились вопросы, но их было слишком много, чтобы выбрать один-единственный, так что он просто промолчал.

За окном плыл жаркий июньский вечер, но оба знали, что долго радоваться теплу не придется: уже сейчас листья подрагивали от грядущего холода, и где-то за горизонтом кружили голодные стаи дементоров. И все равно, среди приближающейся войны и хаоса, вопреки всем предсказаниям и здравому смыслу, у них было то, чего так хотел Люпин: возможность начать сначала. Даже Блэк сумел прорваться сквозь все подозрения и непонимания и снова вернуться к старой дружбе — может быть, и у них получится? Они были теперь свободны: и от связанных с работой ограничений, и от темных секретов в прошлом. Все сгорело дотла. Что бы ни случилось дальше — что бы ни произошло между ними — зависело теперь только от них самих.

— Как ты думаешь, у нас есть шанс? — спросил Люпин, и Северус понял, что речь идет не только о начинающейся войне.

— Давай проверим, — ответил он.


End file.
